aku dan kau
by K. Neko Harumi
Summary: Chapter 10 is out! Draco dan Hermione berbicara, Hermione kembali mengingat 6 tahun yang telah ia lalui bersama pemuda itu. "Kenapa kau kembali mengungkitnya? Lagipula aku yakin, tidak ada satupun musang yang setampan diriku!" Enjoy reading! RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Hai ! ^^

Hehe, saya author baru disini. Jadi mohon bantuannya ya ! Oke, ini fic perdana aku. Pairingnya dramione. Kalo masih ada typo tolong dimaafin ya, soalnya masih pemula. Tapi nanti akan aku perbaiki lagi. Oh iya, disini Tom Marvolo Riddle atau Lord Voldemort tidak saya munculkan. Anggap saja dia tidak pernah terlahir ke dunia *kejam*. Haha, Langsung aja ya, enjoy this story !

Harry Potter punya J.K Rowling

Pairing: Dramione

Warning: Gaje, aneh. Belum siap nerima flame, kalo kritik dan saran di halalkan. Don't Like, Don't Read

**Hermione POV**

Hai, namaku Hermione Jane Granger. Sekarang aku memasuki kelas 6 di Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Seperti biasa aku berangkat bersama Harry dan Ron, tapi sekarang kompartemenku tidak bersama mereka lagi. Aku harus satu kompartemen dengan si ferret Malfoy. Karena aku ketua murid putri dan dia ketua murid putra. Kemarin saat liburan musim dingin aku mendapatkan surat mengenai jabatanku sebagai ketua murid.

"Hermione, kau baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Ron memecah lamunanku.

"Hmm, ya aku baik-baik saja" jawabku sekenanya.

"Bagaimana ya rasanya satu kompartemen dengan Malfoy?" tanya Harry. Aku mengedikkan bahu.

"Entahlah, aku juga belum pernah merasakannya. Semoga saja dia tidak terlalu menyebalkan."

"Haha, jangan terlalu berkhayal Mione. Kalau dia tidak menyebalkan, pasti dia kerasukan setan musim dingin. Hahahaha," ucap Ron sambil tertawa, diiringi dengan tawa Harry tentunya.

Aku memutar bola mata. "Ya, kau benar Ron."

"Haha, jangan cemberut seperti itu Mione." Ucap Harry sambil menyeka air mata yang akan keluar dari sudut matanya. Air mata bekas tertawa tentunya.

"Baiklah, sepertinya aku harus kembali..." ucapku sambil melihat jam tangan putih yang melingkar di tangan kiriku. "...sebentar lagi rapat prefek. Ingat kalian harus datang, jangan sampai ketiduran!" ancamku.

"Iya-iya," ucap Ron sambil memakan coklat kodoknya. Sekali lagi aku memutar bola mata.

"Aku pergi dulu." Aku menutup pintu kompartemen Harry dan Ron. Lalu berjalan menuju kompartemenku sendiri.

Kriett. Aku membuka pintu kompartemen.

Brak! Aku menutupnya.

Di dalam aku sudah melihat seorang pemuda berambut pirang platina sedang duduk menghadap jendela. Aku duduk di depannya.

"Darimana saja kau Granger?" tanyanya, tanpa melihatku.

Aku membuka buku. "Bukan urusanmu."

"Haha, ya ya. Aku juga sudah tahu, kau pasti menemui si Pothead dan si Weasel itu kan." Ucapnya, kali ini melihatku sambil menyeringai. Uh, Tuhan aku benci seringaiannya itu!

"Kalau sudah tahu, untuk apa bertanya." Ucapku, sambil membaca buku.

"..." Tidak ada jawaban darinya. Keheningan melanda kami berdua, aku berkali-kali melirik sedikit ke arahnya yang sedang menatap keluar jendela.

Tok...Tok

"Masuklah," ucapku. Lalu, masuk dua orang memakai seragam ravenclaw. Ah iya! Aku lupa, sekarangkan waktunya rapat prefek.

"Bagaimana, jadi tidak rapatnya?" tanya salah satu orang tersebut.

"Tentu saja." Jawabku. Setelah itu, tibalah prefek hufflepuff, slytherin, dan gryffindor. Oh, Tuhan! Kenapa kedua prefek gryffindor ini selalu datang terlambat? Bayangkan, mereka datang saat pertengahan rapat.

"Baiklah, rapat kita tutup." Ucap Malfoy. Berangsur-angsur para prefek itu kembali ke kompartemen mereka masing-masing.

"Hei, Hermione." Panggil Harry.

"Hmm,"

"Kau tidak mau ke kompartemen kami?" tanyanya. Aku berpikir sejenak.

"Tidak usah, aku disini saja. Lagipula sebentar lagi juga sampai, kita bertemu di luar ya."

"Baiklah. Kami kembali dulu Mione."

Harry dan Ron pun pergi dari kompartemen ku. Sekarang tinggal aku dan 'dia' yang dilanda kesunyian. Aku masih membaca buku, dan dia masih menatap keluar jendela.

"Hn, Granger." Panggilnya. Aku mendongak, menatapnya.

"Apa?" tanyaku.

"Menurutmu, cinta itu apa?" tanyanya. Aku menahan tawaku, seorang Draco Malfoy bertanya tentang cinta? Padaku? Haha, sungguh tidak bisa dipercaya. Jangan-jangan benar kata Ron, dia kerasukan setan musim dingin!

"Ehem, menurutku cinta adalah sesuatu yang sakral dan menyangkut hati. Memangnya kenapa? Kau sedang jatuh cinta pada seseorang?"

"Sepertinya begitu," Merlin, aku sekarang ingin tertawa terbahak-bahak dan menjerit. Haha, Draco Malfoy sedang jatuh cinta? Awalnya kukira dia tidak normal.

"Kau, jatuh cinta? Sungguh tidak bisa dipercaya. Kau jatuh cinta dengan siapa, Pansy Parkinson atau Astoria Greengrass?" tanyaku.

"Bukan,"

"Lalu dengan siapa? Seekor musang betina? Haha, sudah kuduga seleramu seperti itu. Hahaha," aku sudah tidak bisa menyembunyikan tawaku. Sekarang aku jadi tertawa terbahak-bahak. Kulihat wajah Malfoy memerah, apa dia malu atau marah? Entahlah, aku tidak perduli.

"Argh, diamlah!" ucapnya. Aku malah semakin keras tertawa.

Tok...tok...tok

"Ngg..." aku membuka kedua mataku. Dan melihat ke sekeliling, kemana si ferret bodoh itu?

"Mione," panggil seseorang dari luar pintu kompartemenku. Lalu orang itu membuka pintunya.

"Ayo turun," ajaknya. Oh ternyata aku sudah sampai di Hogwarts.

"Ah iya, ayo Ginny." Aku membawa koperku dan berjalan keluar Hogwarts Express, di luar sudah ada Harry dan Ron.

"Kau lama sekali Ginny," ucap Harry.

"Habisnya, Mione masih tidur dan susah di bangunkan." Ucap Ginny. Aku memutar bola mata.

"Hmm, Ginny. Apa kau melihat Malfoy tadi saat kau ada di depan kompartemenku?" tanyaku.

"Malfoy? Malfoy yang mana?" tanyanya. Ya ampun, lemot sekali otak anak ini.

"Berapa orang malfoy yang kau kenal?" tanyaku, bersabar.

"Hmm, tiga orang. Lucius Malfoy, Narsisca Malfoy, dan Draco Malfoy." Ucapnya. Aku memukul jidatku. Susah sekali berbicara dengan kekasih Harry Potter dan adik Ron Weasley ini.

"Draco, Draco Malfoy. Kau melihatnya?"

"Ya, saat aku sampai di kompartemenmu dia baru saja keluar. Dan bilang padaku, bahwa kau sedang tidur."

"Lalu dia kemana?"

"Tentu saja ke Hogwarts, memangnya kenapa Mione?" tanyanya.

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa." Jawabku. Aku masih penasaran, sebenarnya siapa sih gadis yang dia suka. Jangan-jangan, Astoria. Akhir-akhir ini kan aku mendengar gosip tentang kedekatan mereka. Atau dia memang menyukai musang betina? Entahlah, aku bingung.

"Hermione, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Harry.

"Eh, a-apa?" tanyaku. Harry hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Kita sudah sampai, kau tidak masuk ke asramamu?" tanya Ron.

"Iya, aku juga mau masuk." Aku lalu berjalan masuk ke salah satu ruangan. Namun Harry mencegatku.

"Ada apa sih Harry?" tanyaku kesal.

"Ini asrama gryffindor putra. Kau tidak mau tidur bersamaku dan Ron kan?" tanyanya. Aku menunduk malu.

"Hehe, maaf. Baiklah, aku pergi ke asramaku dulu. Sampai ketemu saat makan malam." Ucapku. Lalu berjalan meninggalkan Harry dan Ron.

**Normal POV**

"Ekor Hippogriff," Hermione mengucapkan kata sandi. Dan pintupun terbuka. Asramanya sekarang juga pindah. Dia tidak satu asrama bersama Ginny. Saat Hermione masuk, di dalam asramanya masih sama seperti asramanya dulu. Hanya saja, ada sedikit-banyak- barang-barang berwarna hijau dan merah tentunya. Dia berjalan menuju salah satu kamar dengan pintu berwarna merah. Sudah pasti itu kamarku, pikir Hermione. Karena tidak mungkin itu kamar Draco, pintunya saja berwarna merah.

"Pedang gryffindor." Dia mengucapkan kata sandi kamarnya, dan masuk kedalam.

**Draco POV**

Aku sedang membereskan baju-bajuku dan memasukkannya ke dalam lemari.

Kriett. Aku mendengar suara pintu, pasti si Granger sudah masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Kalau boleh jujur, sekarang Granger itu lumayan cantik. Apalagi dia pintar, banyak murid putra yang menyukainya. Sayangnya dia mudblood. Aku juga tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padaku. Setiap berdekatan dengannya, jantungku selalu berdebar. Aku kira aku sakit. Tapi menurut peri rumah di rumahku, aku baik-baik saja. Rasa ini sudah aku rasakan mulai tahun ketigaku, saat dia memukul pipiku dengan kepalan tangannya itu. Dan semakin kesini, rasa itu semakin menyiksaku. Apalagi sekarang, aku harus satu asrama dengannya. Apa mungkin aku... Ah itu tidak mungkin! Seorang Draco Malfoy yang Pureblood tidak mungkin menyukai Hermione Granger yang Mudblood. Benar kan?

"Ah! Sedang apa kau disini bodoh?" aku mendengar si Granger sedang bertanya baca:berteriak kepada seseorang.

"Aku hanya mampir sebentar, memangnya kenapa?" tanya orang tersebut. Bisa kutebak, orang itu pasti Ron.

"Aku mau ganti baju bodoh!" kudengar Granger mengumpat, dan seterusnya terdengarlah rapalan mantra dari kamar Granger.

Setelah merapikan baju-bajuku, aku keluar dari kamar. Di saat yang bersamaan juga, si Granger keluar dari kamar. Kami saling bertatapan sebentar, lalu mata kami beralih ke suatu pintu ruangan. Dan...

Kami berlari, menuju pintu tersebut. Aku berlari secepat yang aku bisa. Kulihat Granger juga sama.

Brak. Kami menabrak pintu.

"Aku duluan, bodoh!" ucap si Granger sambil memegang kenop pintu.

"Tidak, aku duluan yang sampai." Ucapku, memegang kenop pintu juga.

"Kau harus mengalah pada seorang wanita, Malfoy." Katanya sinis.

"Memangnya kau wanita?" tanyaku innocent. Kulihat wajahnya memerah, mungkin dia marah.

"Minggir," ucapnya sinis.

"Tidak." Ucapku sambil menyeringai.

"Kubilang minggir!" teriaknya.

"Tidak akan."

"Baiklah, kau yang memaksa..." kulihat dia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku jaketnya. Dia mengacungkan tongkatnya di depan wajahku dan... "Aguamenti!" ucapnya merapalkan mantra. Tersemburlah air dari ujung tongkatnya dan mengenai wajahku. Keseimbanganku kacau dan aku jatuh, kemudian kulihat dia berhasil memasuki kamar mandi dan berteriak.

"Aku duluan ya Malfoy!" teriaknya dengan tawa kemenangan yang menurutku menyebalkan. Aku hanya diam sambil mengelap air yang ada di wajahku. Awas saja kau Granger.

**Normal POV**

Hermione baru keluar dari kamar mandi. Dia sudah mengenakan seragam gryffindornya. Dia lalu berjalan menuju pantry, untuk mengambil air. Dilihatnya disitu, Draco Malfoy sedang duduk sambil membaca buku. Hermione memasang senyum kemenangannya.

"Kau tidak mandi Malfoy?" tanya Hermione dengan nada menyindir.

"Hn. Ini juga aku mau mandi. Kau mau minumkan?"

"Ya, memangnya kenapa?"

"Disitu ada piala berisi air, tadi mau aku minum tapi tidak jadi. Minumlah." Setelah berkata begitu, Draco pun berdiri, dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Hermione melongo namun kemudian terkekeh sendiri, mengingat dia sudah mengalahkan Draco. Dia lalu mengambil piala yang sudah terisi air putih disana. Dia meminumnya langsung sekali teguk tapi yang terjadi adalah...

"Uek, panas...panas!" teriak Hermione mengeluarkan semua air dari dalam mulutnya. Dia lalu mengambil air dingin dan meminumnya.

"Argh! Ferret bodoh!" teriak Hermione membahana di seluruh penjuru asrama ketua murid. Dan Draco hanya tersenyum di balik busa yang menutupi separuh wajahnya.

**Makan malam**

Hermione berjalan di koridor Hogwarts, dia ingin segera sampai di aula besar dan bertemu teman-temannya. Baru saja dia terlibat perang mantra dengan Draco Malfoy. Dan kalau saja bukan karena jam besar di Hogwarts berbunyi-tanda makan malam- mereka akan segera merapalkan mantra avada kedavra satu sama lain.

Akhirnya Hermione sampai di aula besar. Senyum mengembang di wajahnya, dia mempercepat jalannya dan duduk di sebelah Harry yang sedang ngobrol dengan Ginny.

"Hei, Mione." Sapa Ginny.

"Hei, Ginny." Sapa balik Hermione.

"Semua baik-baik saja?" tanya Harry. Hermione tersenyum.

"Tentu saja,"

Datanglah, seorang pemuda berambut pirang platina. Di sekitar wajahnya terdapat sedikit luka.

"Hei, Mione. Ada apa dengan Malfoy?" tanya Ron heran.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya merapalkan mantra avis padanya, lalu burung-burung itu mematuk wajahnya." Ucap Hermione enteng. Ron, Harry, dan Ginny melongo.

"Kau perang mantra lagi?" tanya Harry. Hermione mengangguk.

"Habisnya, suruh siapa dia mengerjaiku."

"Aku ngeri memikirkannya. Bisa-bisa kalian saling merapalkan mantra avada kedavra." Ucap Ginny menerawang.

"Entahlah, kalau kutukan itu tidak dilarang di Hogwarts. Mungkin aku sudah merapalkannya pada si ferret itu," ucap Hermione enteng. Harry, Ginny, dan Ron hanya menganga lebar.

Sementara di meja slytherin, Draco sedang memperhatikan Hermione dengan pandangan mata yang tajam dan seringaian khasnya. Ada sedikit rasa kesal pada gadis keturunan muggle itu. Masa dia merapalkan mantra avis dan membuat Draco dipatuk burung-burung kecil? Dan diotaknya sudah terdapat berbagai macam cara untuk membalas perbuatan putri gryffindor itu.

"Draco, kau kenapa?" tanya Pansy yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Tidak, aku tidak kenapa-kenapa." Jawab Draco. Matanya masih fokus menuju nona-tahu-segala yang duduk bersama ketiga temannya. Pansy mengikuti arah pandangan Draco, dia mengerutkan alisnya.

"Apa ada masalah dengan Granger?" tanya Pansy lagi.

"Tidak,"

"Lalu kenapa dari tadi kau menatapnya terus?" tanya Pansy. Wajah Draco memerah.

"Ti-tidak, aku tidak melihatnya. Aku sedang melihat Ginny Weasley," jawab Draco. Alis Pansy semakin mengkerut, dia lalu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ginny sudah punya Harry, Draco." Ucap Pansy lalu mengobrol dengan Blaise. Draco merasa dirinya sangat bodoh.

Di meja gryffindor. Ron sedang makan dengan lahapnya-Dumbledore sudah mengijinkan semua murid untuk makan-. Harry, Hermione, dan Ginny juga makan.

"Hei, Mione. Kenapa sih kau tidak bisa akur dengan Malfoy?" tanya Ginny di sela-sela makannya.

"Hmm, kenapa ya? Kurasa karena dia menyebalkan." Jawab Hermione.

"Kau harus hati-hati, Mione." Ucap Harry.

"Ya, kau harus hati-hati." Tambah Ginny.

"Hati-hati apa?" tanya Hermione tidak mengerti.

"Benci dan cinta hanya di batasi oleh benang tipis." Ucap Ginny, Harry mengangguk.

"Apa sih maksud kalian?" tanya Hermione.

"Ya ampun, demi kaus kaki Merlin. Aku heran kenapa orang sepertimu bisa jadi ketua murid dan murid terpintar se-Hogwarts? Soal seperti ini saja tidak tahu." Ucap Ginny dan langsung di hadiahkan deathglare oleh Hermione.

"Simplenya, suatu saat nanti mungkin kau bisa menyukai Draco." Ucap Ron. Hermione yang sedang minum langsung menyemburkan minumannya kearah Ron. Dan naas baju dan rambut Ron langsung basah.

"Apa katamu?" tanya Hermione. Ron hanya diam, merengut.

"Jangan terlalu membencinya, nanti kau bisa menyukainya lho." Ucap Harry. Diikuti anggukan Ginny.

"Kalian mau kubunuh hah?" tanya Hermione galak. Harry dan Ginny hanya menelan ludah mereka.

**Hermione POV**

Aku sedang berjalan menuju asramaku setelah makan malam. Sepanjang perjalanan, aku memikirkan tentang obrolan saat makan malam tadi. Apa sih yang dipikirkan Harry, Ginny, dan Ron? Masa mereka bilang kalau aku bisa menyukai Malfoy. Dari segi apa coba aku menyukainya? Sifatnya menyebalkan, walaupun dia pintar dan harus kuakui dia sekarang lebih tinggi dariku bahkan hampir sama dengan tinggi Ron. Tapi tetap saja, sesuatu yang mustahil seorang Hermione Granger menyukai Draco Malfoy. Oh, apa kata Merlin nanti? Aku pasti dikutuk oleh nenek moyangku jika aku menyukainya. Dasar, otak ketiga orang itu memang sudah miring!

Akhirnya aku sampai juga di asrama ketua murid. Aku masuk ke dalam, setelah mengucapkan kata sandi tentunya. Aku duduk sebentar di sofa berwarna merah dan memejamkan mataku sebentar. Tiba-tiba, aroma mint masuk ke indra penciumanku. Aku membuka mataku dan aku melihat sesuatu yang membuat wajahku memanas. Draco Malfoy keluar dari kamar mandi, sepertinya dia baru mandi. Dia hanya menggunakan celana panjang hijau dan tidak menggunakan atasan. Rambut pirang platinanya berantakan, dan masih mengucurkan air sedikit. Aku terdiam menatapnya.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu Granger? Kau terpesona padaku?" tanyanya dengan seringaian yang membuatku ingin muntah.

"Kau bercanda? Demi rambut putih Merlin, Malfoy. Aku tidak mungkin terpesona padamu!" ucapku.

"Oh ya? Lalu kenapa kau menatapku dengan wajah seperti itu?" tanyanya sambil berjalan mendekatiku.

"A-aku, aku tidak menatapmu." Jawabku.

"Masa?" tanyanya dengan seringaian, sambil terus mendekatiku. Aku menelan ludahku dengan susah payah. Akhirnya aku terjebak antara, sofa dan tubuhnya. Oh, Merlin! Kurasa wajahku sekarang memerah. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku, hingga aku bisa merasakan hembusan napasnya.

"Apa yang ma-mau kau la-lakukan?"

"..." dia tidak menjawab. Aku hanya bisa menutup kedua mataku. Sampai kurasakan hembusan napasnya berpindah ke telingaku. Dan dia membisikkan sesuatu. Aku membulatkan mataku. Dia menarik kembali wajahnya dan pergi meninggalkanku sendiri. Aku menggeram.

"Draco Malfoy! Apa maksudmu hah?" teriakku, murka. Apa maksudnya coba. Dia bilang wajahku konyol. "Rambutmu itu yang konyol, ferret!" teriakku lagi.

***TBC***

Haduh, semoga ga terlalu gaje atau abal ya. Maaf juga kalo banyak typo. Dan menurutku judul dan storynya ga nyambung. Aku emang susah buat judul. Sekian aja, minta reviewnya ya^^


	2. Chapter 2

Halo, semua! Pasti kangen dengan saya *plak*. Hehe, sekarang saya akan melanjutkan fic dramione ini. Semoga chap ini bagus yak. Makasih buat yang udah review, balesan reviewnya di bawah. Okelah, kita mulai aja.

Harry Potter punya J.K Rowling

Pairing: Dramione

Warning: Gaje, aneh, typo meraja-rela. Belum siap nerima flame, kalo kritik dan saran di halalkan. Don't Like, Don't Read

Kring...kring...kring...

Aku menggapai benda yang berbunyi itu dari dalam selimutku. Dan aku melihat benda tersebut. Jam 05.00, masih sangat pagi untuk bangun sebenarnya. Namun, aku sengaja bangun pagi untuk sekedar menghindari berebut kamar mandi dengan si ferret itu dan berendam lebih lama. Ngomong-ngomong soal dia, aku belum membalas perlakuannya semalam. Seenaknya saja dia menggodaku lalu menyebut wajahku konyol. Huh, aku akan membalasnya pagi ini.

Aku melangkah keluar kamarku sambil membawa handuk dan seragam gryffindorku. Saat aku keluar dari kamar, ruang rekreasi masih sepi. Ternyata dia belum bangun, beruntung sekali aku. Jadi, aku bisa berendam lebih lama. Aku berjalan menuju kamar mandi, berendam di air hangat yang mengandung aroma lavender. Hmm, rileks sekali rasanya. Di tengah-tengah aktivitas berendamku, aku menemukan ide untuk membalas perbuatannya tadi malam. Dan ide itu menurutku sangat cemerlang. Haha, lihat saja kau ferret bodoh. Akan kubalas kau!

Aku keluar dari kamar mandi, pakaianku sudah lengkap. Lalu aku memandang jam dinding di ruang rekreasi, jam 05.30. Waw, rupanya aku berendam selama setengah jam. Aku melangkah menuju pantry untuk membuat coklat panas.

Brak. Kudengar suara pintu terbuka. Tak perlu kulihat pun aku sudah tahu, orang itu pasti Malfoy. Aku hanya diam sambil tetap membuat coklat. Setelah selesai, aku duduk di sofa merah sambil membaca buku. Coklat panasku, kuletakkan di atas meja. Kulihat, si ferret itu mendekat ke arahku dan duduk di sebelahku. Yang membuatku kaget adalah, dia meminum coklat panasku.

"Hei, itu coklatku! Kalau kau mau, buat sendiri dong." Ucapku kesal. Dia hanya diam, sambil terus meminum coklatku.

"Terserah," ucapnya. Benar-benar orang ini, ingin sekali aku membuat wajahnya yang seperti musang itu menjadi seperti Basilisk!

"Kau itu ya, seenaknya saja meminum minuman orang! Buatkan aku yang baru!" suruhku.

"Tidak mau, memangnya kau ibuku? Seenaknya saja menyuruhku."

"Demi hidung bengkok Snape! Aku tidak mau jadi ibumu!" teriakku. Huh, mana mau aku jadi ibunya. Aku sangat kasihan pada Narsisca Malfoy, bisa-bisanya dia punya anak seperti ini. Kulihat dia sangat tenang meminum coklat panasku.

"Eh Granger..." ucapnya memanggilku, aku menatapnya sedikit kesal. "...kenapa kau tidak ikut quidditch seperti ketiga temanmu itu?" tanyanya. Kenapa sih setiap orang selalu bertanya kenapa aku tidak ikut quidditch.

"Aku tidak tertarik," jawabku singkat. Apa bagusnya sih quidditch? Terbang di atas ketinggian hanya untuk mengejar sebuah bola kecil berwarna emas. Bodoh!

"Ah aku tahu, kau tidak bisa terbangkan Granger." Ucapnya dengan nada mengejek. Wajahku memerah malu. Ya kuakui aku memang tidak bisa terbang, tapi tidak mungkinkan aku berkata pada dia.

"Ti-tidak, aku bisa terbang."

"Haha, tidak usah berbohong Granger. Orang sepertimu mana mungkin bisa terbang, mungkin saat kau terbang akan ada badai dan membawamu pergi jauh dari Hogwarts. Atau mungkin sapumu akan terbalik dan kau akan jatuh lalu rambut coklat lebatmu itu akan menyelamatkanmu, karena rambutmu itu akan tersangkut di batang pohon."

Empat tanda siku muncul di dahiku. Benar-benar akan kuhabisi dia! Aku bangkit dan mengeluarkan tongkatku dari jubahku. Kulihat dia juga mulai bangkit. Dan jadilah pagi hari yang seharusnya tenang ini jadi ribut. Karena aku mengejar si ferret ini sambil merapalkan mantra-mantra padanya dan sialnya, dia selalu bisa menghindar!

"_Furnunculus!_" teriakku merapalkan mantra dan disaat bersamaan dia juga merapalkan mantra. "_Finite Incabtatum!_" dan dia berhasil menghindar lagi. Aku terus mengejarnya hingga, BRAK! Kulihat wajah musangnya itu menabrak pintu kamar mandi dengan tidak elit.

"Mau lari kemana kau hah?" tanyaku. Dia diam sambil mengusap-ngusap hidungnya. "_Petriticus Totalus!_" aku kembali merapalkan mantra. Habis dia pagi ini!

"_Expelliarmus!_" dia merapalkan mantra dengan cepat. Dan tongkatku melayang jauh kebelakang. Aku kalah cepat. "_Alohomora!_" setelah berhasil melucuti tongkatku, dia masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Aku berjalan mengambil tongkatku. Hoh, jangan salah mister Malfoy. Masih ada kejutan dariku, hahaha.

**Draco POV**

Senangnya bisa menggoda dia pagi-pagi. Melihat wajahnya yang memerah semakin membuatnya kelihatan manis. Eh, tunggu dulu! Draco Malfoy kau pasti salah makan. Kau menyebut si Granger itu manis? Kau akan dikutuk oleh kakek dari kakek buyutmu, kau tahu! Aku membuka bajuku dan berjalan menuju bathtub. Hah, kenapa sudah ada air susu di dalam bathtub? Apa peri rumah yang mengisinya? Ah, tidak mungkin. Atau jangan-jangan Granger yang mengisinya. Aku berjalan menuju wastafel, ada selembar perkamen disana. Aku mengambilnya dan membaca isinya.

_Sudah kusiapkan air susu untukmu. Kukira kau menyukainya, jadi selamat mandi ya^^_

_Hermione Granger_

Aku tersenyum, ternyata benar dia yang menyiapkannya. Ada rasa bersalah terselip dihatiku, pagi-pagi aku sudah menggodanya dan perang mantra dengannya. Tapi yasudahlah, tanpa pikir panjang lagi, aku segera masuk ke dalam bathtub dan ternyata...

"Dingin!" teriakku. Air di dalam bathtub itu dingin sekali. Rupanya si Granger itu mengerjaiku. Huh, aku segera keluar dari dalam bathtub dan membuang isinya. Lalu mengisi kembali dengan air susu hangat. Dia sudah mengibarkan bendera perang rupanya, lihat saja tidak akan kulepaskan dia!

**Normal POV**

Hermione yang sudah mengambil tongkatnya dan akan keluar asrama terdiam sejenak di depan pintu kamar mandi. Dia terkekeh pelan saat mendengar teriakan 'dingin!' dari kamar mandi. Setelah itu, dia berjalan keluar asrama menuju aula besar. Sepanjang jalan, senyum selalu merekah di wajahnya. Sepertinya dia sudah puas akan balasannya terhadap Draco yang sudah menggodanya. Dia tidak memperdulikan tatapan aneh dari murid-murid di koridor. Akhirnya dia sampai juga di aula besar.

"Pagi, Mione." Sapa Harry saat Hermione duduk di sampingnya.

"Pagi juga, Harry." Sapa balik Hermione ceria.

"Kau terlihat senang sekali hari ini. Ada apa?" tanya Ron.

"Hmm," gumam Hermione berpikir sambil memakan pai anggurnya.

"Ah aku tau, kau pasti baru saja dipeluk Malfoy ya? Atau kau baru dicium Malfoy." Ucap Ginny innocent.

Hermione menatap Ginny tajam, Harry melongo, dan Ron. Dia tampak sangat bodoh, ayam yang di makannya masih terjepit di mulutnya, dan matanya yang melotot menatap Ginny.

"A...a," Harry terus-terusan bicara begitu.

"Kau kenapa Harry?" tanya Ginny. Lalu dia mulai melihat Hermione dan Ron.

"Sepertinya ada yang salah dari otakmu Gin. Sini biar kubelah kepalamu dan keperbaiki otakmu yang miring itu!" ucap Hermione dengan tampang horor. Ginny hanya nyengir kuda.

"Ron!" teriak Harry sambil menginjak kaki Ron. Bayangkan saja, dia masih melotot dengan ayam di mulutnya. Setelah diinjak oleh Harry, Ron baru sadar.

"Aww, kau menginjak kakiku Harry!" ucap Ron. Harry hanya memutar bola mata.

"Hei, itu dia Malfoy." Ucap Ginny sambil melihat orang yang baru masuk ke aula besar. Hermione segera memutar posisi duduknya dan melihat orang tersebut, mata mereka sempat bertemu dan senyum mengejek merekah di wajah Hermione. Draco mendengus kesal dan duduk di sebelah Blaise.

"Hei men, kenapa mukamu kau tekuk seperti itu?" tanya Blaise.

"..." tidak ada jawaban dari Draco. Dia malah meminum jus labunya dengan serakah.

"Apa ada hubungannya dengan Granger?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Hmm, ya aku hanya menebak. Karena dari tadi Granger menatapmu dengan senyum di wajahnya."

Draco segera melihat ke meja Gryffindor dan benar saja, putri Gryffindor itu sedang menatapnya dengan senyum yang menurut Draco menyebalkan.

"Hei Mione," panggil Harry.

"Hmm," gumam Hermione tanpa menatap Harry.

"Mione," panggil Harry lagi.

"Hmm,"

"Hermione!" teriak Harry sudah tidak sabar.

"Ck, apa lagi sih?" tanya Hermione yang sekarang menatap Harry dengan alis terangkat.

"Kau mau ikut kelas pemeliharaan satwa gaib tidak?" tanya Harry.

"Ah iya, aku hampir lupa. Baiklah, ayo kita berangkat!" ajak Hermione. Trio Gryffindor itupun berjalan keluar aula besar untuk mengikuti kelas pemeliharaan satwa gaib. Draco, Blaise, dan Pansy juga keluar dari aula besar untuk mengikuti kelas yang sama.

"Tahun ini guru pemeliharaan satwa gaib siapa ya?" tanya Ron.

"Tentu saja Hagrid, Ron." Ucap Hermione.

"Haha, kau jangan bercanda Granger. Tidak mungkin orang seperti itu masih menjadi guru kita," ucap seseorang yang tiba-tiba nyambung kayak listrik-plak-.

"Apa maksudmu Malfoy?" tanya Harry.

"Bukan apa-apa Potter. Hanya saja orang seperti dia, tidak pantas menjadi seorang guru."

"Haha, benar sekali Draco." Ucap Pansy.

"Kau!" Ron sudah mulai marah. Dia sudah mengacungkan tongkatnya di depan wajah Draco. Tapi sebelum dia merapalkan mantra, tangan Hermione sudah menurunkan tongkatnya.

"Ah, aku tahu. Kau hanya mau di ajari oleh seorang musangkan?" tanya Hermione.

"Cih! Jangan sembarangan kau Granger," desis Draco.

"Huh, oh iya Pansy. Kurasa Draco menyukaimu," ucap Hermione.

"A-apa?" tanya Pansy dengan wajah yang memerah. Hermione tertawa pelan lalu pergi bersama kedua temannya tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Pansy. Draco hanya mengumpat di dalam hati.

"Ayo Draco," ajak Blaise. Mereka bertiga mulai berjalan menuju rumah Hagrid.

Pelajaran pemeliharaan satwa gaib berjalan lancar. Tidak ada yang terluka. Hermione melangkahkan kakinya menuju asrama ketua murid. Jam pelajaran yang sekarang kosong, tapi setelah bel berbunyi dia harus mengikuti kelas transfigurasi. Dia memutuskan untuk menuju asramanya, katanya sih untuk istirahat.

Setelah sampai di ruang rekreasi ketua murid. Hermione segera menjatuhkan tubuhnya di sofa. Merilekskan tubuhnya sebentar, essay transfigurasi yang panjangnya sekitar 2 meter sudah dia selesaikan sebelum musim dingin berakhir. Hermione memang tidak suka melalaikan tugasnya.

Kriett...brak!

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka lalu tertutup lagi. Hermione sudah tahu bahwa orang itu adalah Draco. Hermione memutuskan untuk tidur sebentar sebelum kelas transfigurasi dimulai. Sementara Draco, dia hanya berjalan dan mendudukkan dirinya di sofa sebelah Hermione. Dia menatap Hermione yang sedang tertidur. Ada ide gila terlintas di pikirannya untuk membalas perlakuan Hermione. Dia lalu berjalan mengambil sesuatu di dalam tas Hermione yang tergeletak begitu saja di samping sofa tempat Hermione tertidur. Dia mengambil sebuah gulungan perkamen dan menyimpannya di tasnya sendiri.

**Hermione POV**

Hmm, aku mengerjap-ngerjapkan mataku sesuatu yang biasa dilakukan oleh seseorang yang baru bangun tidur. Aku lalu melihat jam tanganku, ternyata lumayan lama juga aku tertidur. Setengah jam lagi kelas transfigurasi dimulai. Tapi tunggu dulu, sebelum aku tidur tadi bukankah si musang itu masuk kesini. Lalu kemana dia sekarang? Apa dia sudah ada di kelas? Ah, masa bodohlah. Lebih baik aku menuju kelas sekarang.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju kelas transfigurasi. Sambil berjalan aku mengecek barang-barang yang ada di tasku dan hey, dimana essay transfigurasiku? Aku berhenti berjalan dan kembali merogoh tasku. Dan hasilnya nihil, tidak kutemukan perkamen berisi essay transfigurasiku. Aku berlari kembali menuju asrama. Setelah sampai, aku masuk ke kamarku dan mencari di sekitar sana. Tapi tidak kutemukan juga. Aku sudah mencari di seluruh penjuru asrama ketua murid, tapi tidak ada hasilnya juga. Aku melihat jam tanganku, seperempat jam lagi kelas akan dimulai. Aku mulai putus asa, mana mungkin aku siswa yang tidak pernah tidak mengerjakan tugas sekarang harus kehilangan tugasku dan mungkin saja prof. McGonagall mengiraku tidak mengerjakan tugas. Namaku bisa tercemar! Seorang Hermione Jane Granger murid teladan tidak mengerjakan essay transfigurasi. Demi beribu kaos kaki Merlin! Lebih baik aku terbang mengelilingi Hogwarts menggunakan nimbus milik Harry. Sebentar, aku teringat sesuatu. Tadi sebelum aku tidur, musang itu sempat masuk ke asrama. Jangan-jangan...

"Malfoy..." gumamku sedikit menggeram. Aku berlari keluar asrama dan mulai mencari si ferret itu. Di koridor menuju kelas transfigurasi aku melihat kepala pirang konyolnya itu. Segera saja aku memanggilnya.

"Malfoy!" teriakku. Kulihat dia menengok kebelakang. Matanya sedikit terbelalak kaget, namun dia segera menyeringai dan berlari. Aku semakin mempercepat lariku tapi sialnya dia terlalu cepat. Aku kehilangan jejaknya. Kurang ajar!

"Hei kau!" panggilku pada seorang gadis hufflepuff, menurutku dia anak kelas 3.

"Ya?" tanyanya.

"Apa kau melihat musang?" tanyaku, kulihat dia mengerutkan alisnya. Aduh, mana ada yang tahu kalau si Malfoy itu musang selain aku. "Maksudku Malfoy,"

"Hmm, Malfoy?"

"Ya, Malfoy."

"Hmm," dia nampak berpikir tapi lama sekali dia berpikirnya. Aku harus bisa bersabar. "Malfoy yang mana?" tanyanya.

Aku memukul jidatku berulang-ulang. Habis sudah kesabaranku, ingin rasanya aku mencekik anak ini, mengangkatnya, dan melemparkannya dari menara paling tinggi di Hogwarts. "Demi gigi emas Merlin! Tentu saja Draco Malfoy! Tidak mungkin aku mengerjar-ngejar Lucius Malfoy, bodoh!" teriakku frustasi.

"Oh pangeran Slytherin yang tampan itu. Dia tadi belok ke arah kanan," ucapnya. Akhirnya, Merlin. Aku segera saja berlari belok ke kanan. Harus aku temukan musang jelek itu segera! Aku sampai di koridor menuju perpustakaan. Kemana musang itu? Aku terus berlari mencarinya, akan kubuat perhitungan padanya.

Akhirnya aku menemukan dia juga. Dia sedang duduk. Lihat saja kau ya!

"Hei Malfoy." Sapaku dibuat seramah mungkin. Dia mendongak.

"Oh hei Granger," dia menyapaku seperti tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa.

"Kembalikan essayku!" ucapku galak.

"Haha, apa maksudmu Granger?"

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh Malfoy! Kembalikan essayku sekarang juga!"

"Oh, maksudmu perkamen ini." dia menunjukkan gulungan perkamen. Ya benar, itu perkamenku.

"Ya, cepat kembalikan!"

"Tidak mau,"

"Kau! Kembalikan!"

"..." tidak ada jawaban. Aku mendekatinya. "Jangan bergerak," ucapnya. Aku mengerutkan alis.

"Kenapa? Oh ayolah Malfoy. Aku ingin berdekatan denganmu..." ucapku dengan nada yang dibuat semanja mungkin. "...aku ingin berdekatan denganmu, agar aku bisa menarik rambut pirang konyolmu dan mencabik-cabik wajah musangmu itu!" teriakku kesal. Tapi tidak ada jawaban, dia hanya terdiam. Wajahnya pucat. Aku mendekatinya.

"Kau kenapa?" tanyaku heran.

"Bodoh, jangan mendekat." Ucapnya. Apa sih maksudnya? Masa aku dilarang mendekat.

"Kenapa?"

"Lihat keatas," suruhnya. Aku melihat keatas, dan oh Merlin wajahku seketika memucat. "I-itu, tidak mungkin..." gumamku.

Merlin, itu-itu mistletoe. Kenapa di saat seperti ini aku harus terjebak mistletoe sih? Apalagi dengan si musang sialan ini. Huh, hari ini benar-benar bagai kutukan untukku.

"Hn," kulihat si ferret itu masih diam di posisinya dan daun mistletoe itu juga diam. Tapi ketika kulangkahkan kakiku, daun mistletoe itu memanjang sedikit.

"Jangan bergerak dari situ, idiot!" ucapnya. Aku mendelik.

"Bukannya kau yang idiot? Kau yang mencuri essayku dan sekarang kita terjebak disini." Ucapku garang. Dia menyeringai.

"Tapi kau seharusnya masih bisa masuk kelas tanpa essaymu. Jangan-jangan kau mengejar-ngejarku agar bisa terjebak di bawah mistletoe bersamaku ya?"

"Enyahlah Malfoy! Aku tidak mungkin mau terjebak di bawah daun bodoh ini denganmu dan jika aku mengejar-ngejar dirimu itu hanya karena aku mau essayku kembali."

"Oh ya?"

"Ya!"

Kami terdiam. Aku cape, beradu argumen dengannya sama saja seperti berlari mengelilingi kastil Hogwarts 100 kali, benar-benar menghabiskan tenaga. Dan akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk duduk dan membaca buku daripada 'beradu' dengannya. Kulihat si Malfoy itu juga duduk. Dia melihatku sebentar lalu bertanya.

"Bisakah, kau tidak membaca buku sehari saja Granger?"

"Tidak."

"Hah, aku heran. Kenapa otakmu itu cukup untuk menampung buku setebal itu?"

Aku menyeringai. "Tentu saja. Otakku kapasitasnya cukup besar tidak seperti otakmu yang sebesar kacang itu," Kulihat dia mendelik marah ke arahku, aku hanya diam dan kembali membaca buku. Cukup lama keheningan melanda kami. Sekarang sudah waktunya makan siang, dan perutku sudah lapar.

"Malfoy, aku masih penasaran dengan gadis yang kau sukai." Ucapku, mengalihkan pikiranku dari makanan. Tapi sungguh, aku ingin tahu siapa gadis yang tidak beruntung itu.

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak, hanya penasaran saja." Aku masih berpikir, bagaimana jika gadis itu adalah Pansy Parkinson. Jika mereka menikah, aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana anaknya nanti. Mungkin anak pertama mereka akan mirip dengan ayahnya, _musang. _Anak keduanya akan mirip dengan ibunya, _anjing-pug._ Dan anak ketiga mereka mungkin akan blasteran musang dan anjing-pug. Aku bergidik ngeri, mungkin masih mending dia bersama Astoria.

"Kau kenapa hah? Ah, kau cemburu ya?" tanyanya dengan seringaian di wajah ferretnya.

"Oh Malfoy, kau pasti kerasukan setan penjaga asrama Slytherin ya? Omonganmu ngelantur,"

"Lalu kenapa kau bertanya soal itu?"

"Hmm, hanya penasaran saja. Apa Astoria?"

"Bukan."

"Lalu siapa? Akhir-akhir ini sering ku dengar kabar kedekatan kalian."

"Lalu? Buktinya sekarang aku masih single dan aku tidak menyukainya,"

"Oh, atau kau menyukai Blaise Zabini?"

Malfoy terbelalak. "Dasar bodoh! Aku masih normal tahu."

"Lalu siapa?" tanyaku. Kulihat dia menatapku serius, mata abu-abunya menatap langsung ke mata coklat maduku. Jantungku jadi berdetak tak karuan.

"Gadis itu adalah..."

***TBC***

Wah, maaf kalo kurang memuaskan. Habisnya author lagi buntu ide. Yasud, waktunya balas review...

**Gray-Erlene:** Haha, makasih ya. Kenapa TBC? Author juga kurang tahu tuh-plakk-. Nih udah update, semoga memuaskan ya chap ini. Makasih juga udah review^^

**Puputkawaii: **Oh iya, hehe. Makasih ya buat koreksinya dan reviewnya, udah aku benerin kok. Nih, udah update. Makasih lagi^^

**Yuuki d'gray girl: **Makasih ya favenya dan reviewnya^^

**Uchihyuu nagisa: **Haha iya. Makasih ya atas reviewnya^^

**Cacolate: **Haha, gimana ya? Coba di tanyain ke Draconya-plak-. Chap 2 udah update nih, makasih ya buat reviewnya^^

Nah, author rasa sudah saatnya author menutup chap 2 ini. Sebelum di tutup author mau bilang. Review Please!


	3. Chapter 3

Heeeeeeeiiiiiiiiiiii semua! #teriak pake toa mesjid. Author balik lagi nih, dengan kelanjutan pertengkaran dramione. Mungkin masih ada typo, tapi moga ga banyak. Enjoy this story aja deh.

Harry Potter punya J.K Rowling

Pairing: Dramione

Warning: OOC, Gaje, aneh, typo(s). Belum siap nerima flame, kalo kritik dan saran di halalkan. Don't Like, Don't Read

"Gadis itu adalah..." jantungku berdetak dua kali lipat dari biasanya.

"Mister Malfoy, Miss Granger. Sedang apa kalian disini?" tanya seseorang dari belakangku. Aku mengenal suara ini, aku menoleh dan menelan ludah dengan susah payah.

"Prof. McGonagall..." gumamku. Wah, mati aku! Ini semua gara-gara Malfoy! Aku tidak ikut pelajaran transfigurasi dan sebentar lagi namaku pasti akan tercemar. Seluruh Hogwarts akan tahu bahwa aku Hermione Granger, siswi tercerdas di Hogwarts, rajin mengerjakan tugas, tidak pernah absen dalam mata pelajaran apapun terlihat tidak ikut pelajaran tranfigurasi dan duduk berdua bersama Draco Malfoy di koridor menuju perpustakaaan. Oh Merlin, aku tidak akan bisa hidup seperti itu. Mau ditaruh dimana mukaku ini?

"Kenapa kalian tidak mengikuti pelajaranku?" tanyanya lembut tapi terkesan menyeramkan untukku.

"Hmm..." aku masih memikirkan jawabannya, namun si Malfoy itu sudah lebih dulu bersuara.

"Dia mengejarku karena aku mengambil essay transfigurasinya Prof." Ucapnya. Yeah, akhirnya dia mengaku juga dan semoga saja aku selamat.

"Benarkah begitu, Miss Granger?"

"I-iya, prof."

"Baiklah, kalian berdua boleh berdiri." Suruhnya, kami berdiri. "Ikut aku,"

Kami hanya diam di tempat, kalian tahukan kenapa kami diam. Kulihat Prof. McGonagall menatap kami aneh. Kami serempak menunjuk ke atas. Dan dengan satu kali ayunan tongkat daun-daun bodoh itu berhenti menjalar dan lenyap. Aku menatap takjub prof, dan berjalan mengikutinya. Aku akan belajar mantra yang bisa melenyapkan daun bodoh itu. Dijalan aku selalu mendengar teriakan fans si musang itu. Aku heran, kenapa musang ini mempunyai fans. Padahal wajahnya biasa saja dan sifatnya juga menyebalkan, tapi banyak sekali gadis di Hogwarts yang menyukainya. Aku hanya berdoa semoga gadis-gadis itu dibukakan matanya dan segera bisa melihat bahwa yang mereka idolakan itu adalah seorang manusia mirip musang!

"Kita sudah sampai, silahkan duduk." Suruh Prof. McGonagall. Aku menurutinya, rupanya kami diarak menuju kantornya.

"Untuk apa kami dibawa kesini Prof?" tanya Malfoy. Huh, dasar bodoh! Jawabannya tentu saja untuk menghukummu.

"Tentu saja untuk memberi kalian detensi," ucap Prof. Aku menyeringai, akhirnya dia terkena detensi juga. Tapi tunggu dulu, kalian? Seharusnya tidak ada kata kalian disini.

"Tu-tunggu Prof. Apa maksudmu tentang kalian?" tanyaku. Aku harus meluruskan masalah ini sekarang.

"Kalian adalah kau Miss Granger dan Mister Malfoy," Huah, apa maksudnya ini? Aku seharusnya tidak ikut terkena detensi. Kulihat sang Malfoy itu menyeringai sambil bergumam.

"Terima saja Granger," Huh, tercela kau Malfoy! Setelah ini akan kukutuk kau menjadi musang seutuhnya!

"Ta-tapi Prof, yang salahkan dia. Seharusnya hanya dia saja yang terkena detensi." Ucapku membela diri.

"Tidak Miss Granger, kau juga terkena detensi karena tidak mengikuti pelajaranku. Jujur aku kecewa padamu, seandainya saja kau tetap masuk ke kelasku dan menjelaskan semuanya aku akan memaafkanmu dan memperbolehkanmu ikut pelajaran." Ucapnya. Aku ngedumel sendiri, seharusnya tadi aku masuk saja ke kelas. Seandainya waktu bisa diputar kembali. Tapi memang bisa sih, kan ada jam pengundur waktu milik Prof. Dumbledore. Masa aku harus mencurinya dulu, huh namaku akan semakin tercemar. Kau tahu, butuh waktu yang lama untuk membersihkan kembali namaku. Bagaimana caranya coba? Bukan dengan cara di pel tentunya. Aku melihat musang di sebelahku dan Merlin, aku ingin mengayunkan tongkatku dan mengutuknya sekarang!

"Hah, detensinya apa Prof?" tanyaku. Cukup sudah pembelaanku, Prof. McGonagall kan sangat disiplin.

"Membersihkan kuali, dan tanpa sihir." Ucapnya. Wait, membersihkan kuali? Dan tanpa sihir? Detensi macam apa ini? Mana mungkin aku bisa membersihkan kuali yang super duper kotor itu tanpa sihir. Benar-benar memalukan Hermione! Sial!

"Baiklah, kalian temui aku besok setelah jam makan siang. Sekarang, kalian boleh pergi." Kami berdiri dan pergi meninggalkan kantornya. Sepanjang perjalanan aku selalu menunduk, benar-benar memalukan.

"Hei, Granger." panggil seseorang yang berjalan dibelakangku. Kau-tahu-siapa.

"Apa?" tanyaku garang. Musang ini sudah membuatku tidak mengikuti kelas transfigurasi dan membuatku terkena detensi, malas sekali aku bertemu dengannya. Dia menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Maaf," ucapnya pelan. Sangat pelan, tapi mampu aku dengar walaupun kurang jelas.

"Apa? Aku tidak dengar."

"Argh! Tidak ada siaran ulang!" ucapnya.

"Yasudah," aku kembali berjalan namun tangannya mencegahku untuk pergi. Aku menatap wajahnya.

"Maaf, maafkan aku." Ucapnya kali ini aku mendengarnya dengan sangat jelas. Hah, sejak kapan seorang Malfoy mau meminta maaf? Pasti ada yang salah dengan otaknya.

"Hmm, bagaimana ya. Baiklah, kau kumaafkan." Ucapku. Dia sedikit tersenyum, entah tersenyum atau menyeringai aku juga tidak tahu. Kami cukup lama terdiam hingga...

"Kenapa kau tidak juga pergi, Keriting?" tanyanya. Aku mendelik, apa keriting? Rambutku tidak keriting tahu.

"Huh, kau belum melepaskan tanganmu dari tanganku musang." Ucapku ketus. Kulihat dia mulai melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada pergelangan tanganku. Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, aku segera melenggang menuju aula besar. Meninggalkannya sendiri.

**Normal POV**

Hermione melangkahkan kakinya menuju aula besar. Perutnya sudah berdemo meminta dimasuki makanan. Setelah sampai dia mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Ginny dan mengambil banyak makanan.

"Hmm Mione. Tumben kau makan banyak," ucap Ginny yang heran.

"Akhu-sedhang-laphar," jawab Hermione masih dengan makanan di dalam mulutnya.

"Telan dulu makananmu, Mione." Saran Harry. Setelah menelan makanannya Hermione manjawab.

"Aku sedang lapar,"

"Tapi tidak biasanya kau makan sebanyak itu. Pasti ada sesuatu," selidik Ron.

"Memang ada sesuatu. Hari ini aku tidak ikut pelajaran transfigurasi karena mengejar-ngejar ferret bodoh yang mengambil essayku. Lalu kami terjebak dibawah mistletoe, dan selama itu aku kelaparan!" ucap Hermione dengan satu tarikan napas lalu kembali makan.

"Oh sabar Mione. Tapi tunggu dulu, mistletoe. Kau..." Harry tidak mampu melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Kau terjebak dibawah mistletoe bersama Malfoy?" tanya Ginny. Hermione hanya mengangguk.

"Berarti kau dan dia..."

"Tidak, beruntung Prof. McGonagall datang dan menyelamatkanku. Tapi sebagai imbalannya, aku terkena detensi membersihkan kuali." Ucap Hermione kesal.

"Haha, akhirnya kau merasakan juga apa yang kami rasakan." Ucap Ron, Harry dan Ginny tertawa. Ron dan Harry memang suka terkena detensi membersihkan kuali dan selama ini Hermione selalu mengejek mereka. Mungkin inilah yang dinamakan karma.

Hermione mendengus kesal. Dia terus makan sangat banyak, bahkan lebih banyak dari Ron. Harry, Ginny, dan Ron sendiri hanya menganga menatap Hermione.

"Hah, kenyang." Ucap Hermione.

"Tentu saja kau kenyang, kau makan banyak sekali." Ucap Ron.

"Sekali-sekali tidak apa-apa kan," ucap Hermione enteng.

"Eh Ron, Ginny. Ayo!" ajak Harry yang sudah berdiri. Ron mengangguk. "Kami pergi dulu, ada latihan quidditch. Bye Mione!" Harry, Ron, dan Ginny pun pergi keluar aula besar. Hermione memutar bola mata, lagi-lagi quidditch. Dia akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi ke asrama ketua murid.

Sesampainya di depan pintu asrama, Hermione segera mengucapkan kata sandinya. Dia lalu masuk, dan ada pemandangan yang sedikit-banyak membuat hati sakit. Draco sedang berpelukan dengan Astoria. Kau cemburu heh, Hermione?

"Khmm..." Hermione berdehem, namun tidak ada reaksi dari kedua orang tersebut. "Khmm..." dia kembali berdehem dan hasilnya, nihil. "KHMMM!" kali ini dia berdehem lebih keras. Dan akhirnya kedua orang yang sedang berpelukan itu memisahkan dirinya masing-masing. Bisa dilihat wajah Astoria memerah.

"Granger," gumam Draco.

"Hn, maaf menganggu. Awalnya aku ingin beristirahat di ruang rekreasi namun sepertinya sudah ada yang memakainya lebih dulu. Aku akan pergi ke kamarku saja," ucap Hermione datar. Mata hazelnya menatap Draco dan Astoria dengan tatapan dingin. Hermione lalu melenggang ke kamarnya. Setelah mengucapkan kata sandi, dia masuk ke kamarnya dalam diam.

**Draco POV**

Aku melangkahkan kakiku ke asrama ketua murid. Sudah malas aku untuk masuk ke aula besar, aku malu jika bertemu dengan si keriting itu. Coba kalian pikirkan, seorang Malfoy mengatakan kata-kata yang 'haram' di ucapkannya. Kata-kata itu adalah maaf. Tapi aku sudah terlanjur mengatakannya pada Granger, dan aku minta maaf pada kakek dari kakek-kakek dari kakek-kakeku atas hal ini. Untung tidak ada orang lain selain Granger di tempat kejadian itu.

Akhirnya aku sampai juga di asrama. Saat aku hendak masuk ke dalam, tiba-tiba ada yang menahan tanganku. Aku menoleh dan kudapati Astoria Greengrass, adik dari Daphne Greengrass memegang tanganku dengan mata yang sembab dan hidung yang memerah.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku. Dia malah menangis, aku memutuskan untuk mengajaknya masuk dan bertanya lebih lanjut di dalam. Setelah sampai di ruang rekreasi ketua murid, aku menyuruhnya duduk dan aku mengambilkan air minum untuknya.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku. Melanjutkan yang tadi. Dia menghapus air matanya.

"Cormac menolakku," ucapnya. Aku mengerutkan alis, Cormac McLaggen, pemuda Gryffindor, anak kelas 7, keeper cadangan tim quiddicth Gryffindor yang kudengar menyukai Granger. Jadi, dia patah hati. Lalu untuk apa dia menemuiku?

"Lalu?" tanyaku.

"A-aku, aku kecewa Draco." Ucapnya lalu kembali menangis. Aku lalu memeluknya, mencoba menenangkannya. Astoria sudah kuanggap seperti adikku sendiri, jadi jangan salah paham jika aku memeluknya.

"Sudahlah, tenang." Ucapku sambil mengusap rambut dan punggungnya. Dia menangis sesenggukan di dadaku.

Krieett...

Kudengar suara pintu terbuka. Aku diam saja, sampai...

"KHMMM!" aku mendengar suara deheman keras. Aku melepaskan pelukanku dari Astoria dan menatap siapa orang yang berdehem tadi. Dan aku mendapati putri Gryffindor berdiri di depan pintu.

"Granger," gumamku.

"Hn, maaf menganggu. Awalnya aku ingin beristirahat di ruang rekreasi namun sepertinya sudah ada yang memakainya lebih dulu. Aku akan pergi ke kamarku saja," ucapnya dengan nada datar. Dia memandangku dengan tatapan paling dingin yang pernah dia keluarkan. Dia lalu masuk ke dalam kamarnya dalam diam.

"Hmm, Draco. Aku sudah lebih baik, aku kembali ke asrama dulu ya." Ucap Astoria berpamitan padaku. Aku hanya mengangguk.

Setelah Astoria pergi, aku menghempaskan diriku ke sofa. Ada apa dengan Granger? Kenapa dia menatapku dengan tatapan sedingin itu? Aku pun memutuskan untuk menghampiri kamarnya.

"Granger," panggilku.

"Hiks..." terdengar isakan tangis dari dalam sana. Ada apa dengannya? Apa dia... menangis?

"Granger," panggilku lagi. Tidak ada jawaban, masih terdengar isakan tangis dari dalam.

"Hermione Jane Granger, bisa kau buka pintunya?" tanyaku dari luar.

"Hiks, ada apa?" tanyanya, nada suaranya masih sama seperti tadi. Datar.

"Kau kenapa? Kau menangis?" tanyaku. Kulihat keadaannya sangat kacau, lebih kacau dari Astoria malahan.

"Tidak, a-aku tidak menangis." Ucapnya sambil mengusap matanya.

"Kau bohong, kau menangis. Kenapa?" tanyaku. Entah kenapa, hatiku merasa sakit melihatnya seperti ini. Mungkin aku memang mencintainya.

"A-aku juga ti-tidak tahu," jawabnya parau. Air mata kembali mengalir dari kedua mata hazelnya. Entah di dorong oleh apa, aku segera memeluknya. Draco Malfoy, apa yang kau lakukan? Kau sudah memeluk Hermione Granger orang yang dulu kau hina dan kau sebut mudblood.

"Apa karena aku?" tanyaku. Dia menggeleng.

"Jika ini semua karena aku, aku minta maaf. Aku minta maaf sudah mengambil essaymu dan membuatmu terkena detensi. Nanti aku akan berbicara pada Prof. McGonagall untuk membebaskanmu dari detensi, biar aku saja yang terkena detensi." Ucapku. Dia melepaskan pelukanku dan menatap langsung mataku.

Dia menggeleng. "Tidak, ini kesalahanku juga. Aku akan tetap melakukan detensi itu,"

"Kau yakin?"

"Ya, dan terimakasih sudah menenangkanku Malfoy." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum. Aku juga ikut tersenyum.

"Tidak..." ucapku, kulihat dia mengerutkan alis. "...panggil aku Draco,"

"Baiklah, dan panggil aku Hermione." Ucapnya. Aku tersenyum, tersenyum kawan-kawan! Bukan menyeringai.

"Yasudah, lebih baik kau istirahat saja. Sebentar lagi pelajaran Aritmanchy kan," ucapku. Kulihat dia menatapku tajam. "Tenang, aku tidak akan mencuri essaymu lagi."

"Oke, aku masuk dulu ya." Setelah mengucapkan hal itu dia masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Aku tersenyum. Sudahlah, toh aku sudah terlanjur basah. Lebih baik basahkan saja semuanya.

**Normal POV**

Hermione menjatuhkan tubuhnya di kasur. Dia tidak menyangka, hubungannya dengan Draco mulai membaik, setidaknya hari ini pikirnya. Dia juga tidak pernah menyangka Draco akan memeluknya, memikirkannya pun dia tidak berani. Hermione juga kaget, kenapa saat melihat Draco dan Astoria berpelukan dia malah menangis? Bukannya dia yang bilang Draco cocok dengan Astoria. Hah, sudahlah. Author juga jadi binggung—gaadayangnanya—.

Pelajaran Aritmanchy berjalan sempurna. Seperti biasa Hermione menyimak pelajaran dengan antusias, berbeda dengan teman-temannya. Teman-temannya ada yang mengantuk, bahkan tidur. Selama pelajaran Draco tidak menyimaknya dengan benar, dia sibuk memperhatikan Hermione. Wajahnya tiba-tiba memanas saat mengingat kejadian tadi di asrama ketua murid. Kenapa dia bisa melakukan hal memalukan seperti itu? Oh demi Merlin, dia ingin mencekik lehernya sendiri atau terjun dari menara astronomi.

"Baiklah pelajaran hari ini kita tutup, jangan lupa kerjakan essay kalian." Ucap Prof. Septima Vector—bener ga tuh nulisnya?-. Hermione dan yang lain membereskan bukunya dan keluar dari kelas.

Draco ingin memanggil Hermione tapi Ginny sudah memanggilnya lebih dulu. Draco hanya mengumpat dalam hati lalu berbalik dan berjalan menuju ruang rekreasi Slytherin.

"Hermione, kenapa matamu sembab begitu?" tanya Ginny yang heran melihat kedua mata Hermione yang sedikit bengkak.

"Eh ini, aku hanya kurang tidur saja. Karena mengerjakan tugas," ucap Hermione berbohong. Ginny hanya ber'oh' ria. Mereka berjalan menuju lapangan quidditch karena tadi Ginny mengajak Hermione untuk menonton latihan quidditch Gryffindor untuk melawan Slytherin lusa.

"Dimana Harry?" tanya Hermione sambil mendongak ke atas.

"Itu disana," tunjuk Ginny sambil menaiki sapu terbangnya. "Kau mau ikut Mione?" tanya Ginny.

"Hah, jangan bercanda Gin. Jawabannya tentu saja tidak!" ucap Hermione tegas.

"Sekali-kali kau harus mencoba terbang Hermione, terbang itu mengasyikkan." Ucap Harry yang tiba-tiba datang.

"Ya, benar itu." Tambah Ron.

"Huh, tidak akan pernah!" ucap Hermione. Harry, Ron, dan Ginny hanya mengedikkan bahu. Mereka lalu mulai terbang dengan kecepatan menggila, Harry mulai mengejar Snitch. Ginny melemparkan bola ke Ron. Hermione hanya duduk dan membaca buku.

.

.

Draco memasuki ruang rekreasi Slytherin dan langsung disambut oleh Blaise Zabini.

"Hei kawan! Tumben kau kemari," ucap Blaise. Draco hanya diam dan mendudukkan dirinya di sofa. "Ada apa?"

"Hn, tidak. Blaise, apa kau pernah jatuh cinta?" tanya Draco. Pertanyaan Draco membuat Blaise tertawa, tapi langsung di hadiahi deathglare ala Malfoy.

"Haha, tentu saja pernah. Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Blaise.

"Tidak, pada siapa kau pernah jatuh cinta?" tanya Draco lagi. Wajah Blaise memerah.

"Hmm, tapi kau janji jangan beri tahu pada siapapun." Ucap Blaise, Draco mengangguk. "Hmm, jangan tertawa ya."

"Iya, sudah cepat. Siapa orang itu?" tanya Draco yang sepertinya penasaran.

"Hmm, Pansy." Ucap Blaise.

"Apa? Pansy? Pansy Parkinson?" teriak Draco.

"Suutt! Jangan keras-keras bodoh," ucap Blaise. Draco ingin tertawa sekencang-kencangnya tapi karena dia sudah berjanji, terpaksa dia tahan.

"Oh," ucap Draco.

"Nah sekarang, bagaimana dengan kau. Siapa orang yang kau sukai?" tanya Blaise. Sekarang giliran wajah Draco yang memerah.

"Hn, jangan tertawa ya." Ucap Draco. Blaise mengangguk. "Kalau kau berani tertawa, akan kupenggal kepalamu!" ancam Draco. Blaise menelan ludah dengan susah payah lalu mengangguk.

"Aku menyukai, Hermione Granger." Ucap Draco. Blaise terbelalak kaget, ingin rasanya dia tertawa. Tapi dia tidak mau kehilangan kepalanya hanya karena dia tertawa!

"Hermione Granger? Putri Gryffindor, teman Pothead dan Weasel, keturunan muggle, berdarah mudblood. Merlin, ada apa denganmu Draco?" tanya Blaise.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, rasa ini tiba-tiba datang sejak tahun ketiga." Ucap Draco. Blaise menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, lalu menepuk bahu Draco.

"Yasudah, kurasa kau sudah dewasa Draco. Kau bisa memilih gadis yang kau cintai, dan aku yakin pilihanmu tidak akan salah." Ucapnya.

"Thanks, Blaise." ucap Draco.

.

.

Hermione berjalan sendirian menuju asrama ketua murid. Latihan quidditch sudah selesai, harus dia akui. Teman-temannya memang hebat dan bisa mengalahkannya dalam hal terbang. Setelah masuk ke dalam, Hermione segera mandi. Kebetulan Draco juga belum pulang, pikirnya. Saat masuk ke kamar mandi, Hermione kaget. Sudah ada air beraroma lavender di bathtub. Tidak mungkinkan Draco yang memakainya, pikir Hermione.

"Pasti Draco mau membalasku karena kejadian tempo hari." Gumam Hermione berburuk sangka. Dia berjalan menuju bathtub dan merasakan airnya dengan tangannya.

"Hangat," gumamnya. "Berarti ini air baru, tidak mungkin Draco mandi dengan air beraroma lavender." Ucap Hermione. Tanpa pikir panjang dia segera masuk dan berendam di dalam bathtub.

Di sisi lain, tepatnya kamar Draco. Si empunya kamar sedang memakai dasi Slytherinnya sambil tersenyum. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya. Mungkin sekarang dia sudah tidak ragu lagi akan perasaannya, bahwa dia mencintai Hermione Granger.

***TBC***

Huah, makin aneh aja fic ini. Setelah di telaah lebih lanjut *alah, bahasanya -,-* ternyata mereka jadi sangat aneh dan berbeda dari karakter aslinya. Bahasa gampangnya OOC! Dan sekali lagi maafkan saya kalo masih ada typo(s) disana-sini. Semoga masih betah ya baca fic ini.

Bales Review dulu ah..

**Yuuki d'gray girl: **Haha, ngegantung ya? Hmm, tapi tenang. Udh update nih kak.

**Puputkawaii: **Wah aku dikasih deathglare—sembunyi dibalik pohon—. Ini udh update kok kak.

**Zhavier Malfoy: **Udh update nih^^ Seru? Wah, makasih ya ka.

**Uchihyuu nagisa: **Author juga penasaran—plakk—. Hehe, jawabannya bisa ditemukan di chapter ini kok ka. Makasih ya favenya ^^

**Cacolate: **Oh, Narcissa ya. Maafin deh, berarti aku salah baca hehe^^. OOC ya? Aku juga baru nyadar. Terimakasih ya untuk sarannya kak, sangat membantu. Semoga aku bisa lebih baik lagi di chapter ini dan kedepannya.

Sekali lagi makasih banyak ya buat yg udh ngeriview fic ini. Akhir kata saya ucapkan Review please^^


	4. Chapter 4

Lalalalalala *jalan sambil nyanyi*. Halo semua! Merindukanku? Hehe, aku balik lagi nih dengan membawa chap 4 dari ficku. Ga usah banyak cingcong, langsung. Enjoy this story!

Harry Potter punya J.K Rowling

Pairing: Dramione

Warning: OOC, Gaje, aneh, typo(s). Belum siap nerima flame, kalo kritik dan saran di halalkan. Don't Like, Don't Read

Draco nampaknya sudah tidak bimbang lagi dengan perasaannya. Dia berjalan dengan tenang menuju aula besar. Waktunya makan malam. Di jalan, dia bertemu dengan Astoria.

"Hmm, Draco." Panggil Astoria.

"Apa?"

"Terimakasih ya untuk yang waktu itu."

"Tidak usah berterimakasih, santai saja."

"Hmm, besokkan pekan Hogsmeade. Kau pergi dengan siapa?"

"Tidak tahu. Mungkin dengan Blaise dan Pansy atau Crabbe dan Goyle. Kenapa?" ucap Draco berbohong. Sebenarnya ada seseorang yang ingin dia ajak.

"Tidak, aku ingin mengajakmu pergi denganku. Tapi ternyata kau sudah mempunyai teman. Kalau kau berubah pikiran, temui aku ya." Ucap Astoria sambil tersenyum. Lalu berjalan meninggalkan Draco. Draco hanya mengangguk dan kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya ke aula besar. Sesampainya disana, dia langsung mendudukkan diri disamping Blaise Zabini.

"Hei, Blaise." Sapa Draco.

"Oh, hei juga Draco." Sapa balik Blaise dengan sumringah. Draco mengerutkan alis, ada apa dengan sahabatnya ini? Dia khawatir, Blaise menjadi idiot karena di tolak oleh Pansy. Karena sebelum Draco meninggalkan ruang rekreasi Slytherin, Blaise berkata akan mengutarakan perasaannya pada Pansy sore tadi. Draco menempelkan punggung tangannya pada dahi Blaise.

"Tidak panas," ucap Draco. Tangan Draco segera ditepis oleh Blaise.

"Hei, memangnya kau pikir aku sakit apa?" tanya Blaise kesal.

"Yah, kupikir begitu." Ucap Draco acuh sambil mengambil pai anggur dan memakannya. Blaise masih senyam-senyum sendiri, hal ini malah membuat Draco bergidik ngeri.

"Kau tahu tidak apa yang baru saja terjadi?" tanya Blaise masih senyam-senyum. Draco menggeleng. "Pansy menerima cintaku!" ucap Blaise. Draco yang sedang meminum jus labu langsung tersedak. Pansy menerima Blaise? Berarti mereka jadian dong, pikir Draco.

"Uhuk...uhuk. Serius?" tanya Draco dengan muka syok. Blaise ngangguk-ngangguk sambil tersenyum lebar. Kedua ujung bibirnya pun hampir menyentuh kedua telinganya. Draco melotot ngeri.

"Hhh, aku senang sekali Draco!" ucap Blaise sambil meluk-meluk Draco. Draco semakin melotot, bahkan orang-orang disekitarnya pun yakin, sebentar lagi kedua bola mata Draco akan jatuh dari tempatnya.

Hermione yang baru sampai di aula besar tersenyum lebar saat melihat Blaise yang meluk-meluk Draco. Ada ide iseng yang mampir di otaknya.

"Aku bisa menggodanya sepanjang malam," pikir Hermione sambil nyengir sendiri. Harry yang ada di sebelahnya menatap aneh Hermione.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Harry. Hermione menggeleng, masih nyengir.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa." Jawabnya. Harry hanya mengedikkan bahu lalu kembali berkutat dengan strategi untuk melawan Slytherin di pertandingan quidditch besok. Ginny dan Ron juga sama, sehingga mereka tidak mengetahui bahwa Hermione sedang menulis sesuatu di selembar perkamen dan menerbangkannya ke meja Slytherin.

Draco yang masih syok saat mendengar Blaise jadian sama Pansy lalu tiba-tiba Blaise memeluknya masih diam dengan mata melotot dan mulut menganga, tiba-tiba sebuah perkamen jatuh di pahanya. Dia mengambil perkamen itu dan membaca isinya.

_Haha, sudah kuduga kau menyukai Blaise Zabini.._

_Hermione Granger_

Draco menatap meja Gryffindor dan mendapatkan si pelaku tengah menampilkan seringaiannya. Draco segera menulis balasan di perkamen tersebut dan menerbangkannya kembali ke si pelaku. Hermione segera membuka perkamen yang jatuh di pahanya tersebut.

_Maksudmu? Aku masih normal Hermione keriting! _

_Draco Malfoy_

Hermione mendengus, lagi-lagi keriting. Dia segera menuliskan balasannya dan menerbangkannya kembali.

_Buktinya tadi kau memeluk Blaise, haha jangan mengelak Draco. Dan kuingatkan padamu musang idiot, rambutku tidak keriting!_

_Hermione Granger._

_Kalau tidak keriting, lalu apa? Mirip semak-semak? Hahahaha_

_Draco Malfoy_

_Huh, terserah padamu. _

_Hermione Granger._

_Kau marah, eh?_

_Draco Malfoy_

Hermione menatap Draco dengan pandangan murka. Habis sudah kebahagiaannya, awalnya dia ingin mengejek Draco. Eh, malah dia yang di ejek. Hermione makan dengan ogah-ogahan.

**Besok Paginya**

Hermione berjalan di koridor setelah pelajaran telaah muggle. Dia melewati lapangan quidditch dan melihat Draco yang sedang latihan. Entah di dorong oleh apa, Hermione melangkahkan kakinya ke lapangan quidditch. Dia mendongak ke atas dan melihat kepala pirang platina sedang terbang dengan kecepatan menggila.

"Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu, Hermione?" tanya Draco yang tiba-tiba sudah ada di depan Hermione, masih menaiki nimbusnya.

"Tidak, tidak kenapa-kenapa." Jawab Hermione.

"Kau terpesona padaku ya? Atau kau mau coba?" tanya Draco.

"Haha, jangan bercanda Draco dan tidak, terimakasih." Ucap Hermione tegas. Draco menyeringai, perasaan Hermione tidak enak. "Apa? Jangan macam-macam ya!" ucap Hermione galak.

"Siapa yang mau macam-macam?" tanya Draco.

"Tentu saja kau, musang! Memangnya siapa lagi?" tanya Hermione jengkel.

"Apa kau bilang, musang? Dasar keriting!" ucap Draco mulai tersulut emosi. Empat tanda siku muncul di dahi Hermione.

"Aku tidak keriting, musang sialan!" teriak Hermione.

"Oh ya? Lalu rambutmu itu kau sebut apa hah? Dan kukatakan padamu, aku bukan musang!" teriak Draco keras.

"Kubilang rambutku tidak keriting! Kata siapa kau bukan musang? Kau itu musang!"

"Bukan!" teriak Draco.

"Iya!" teriak Hermione.

"Bukan!"

"Iya!"

"Bukan!"

"Iya!"

"Bu..."

"_Silencio!_" tiba-tiba suara Hermione dan Draco tidak terdengar. Mereka berdua megap-megap, tapi tetap saja suara mereka tidak keluar. Rupanya ada yang merapalkan mantra silencio pada mereka. Dan mereka baru sadar bahwa Prof. McGonagall sudah ada di depan mereka.

"Kalian lupa ya dengan detensi kalian?" tanya Prof. McGonagall. Hermione dan Draco menggeleng.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kalian malah berkelahi di tengah lapangan quidditch?" Hermione dan Draco saling menunjuk satu sama lain. "Baiklah, potong 10 poin untuk Gryffindor dan Slytherin. Sekarang ikut aku." Ucap Prof. McGonagall. Hermione dan Draco saling melemparkan tatapan membunuh satu sama lain.

.

.

.

"Kalian sudah tahu kan detensi kalian?" tanya Prof. McGonagall. Draco dan Hermione mengangguk. "Kenapa kalian ini?"

Dengan serempak, Draco dan Hermione menunjuk mulut mereka masing-masing. Prof. McGonagall baru ingat, dia segera mencabut mantra silencio itu. Draco dan Hermione mulai mengetes suara mereka.

"Baiklah, kalian mengerti?"

"Ya, Prof."

"Kalau sudah selesai, temui aku di kantorku. Oh iya, mana tongkat kalian?" tanya Prof. McGonagall. Draco dan Hermione memberikan tongkatnya masing-masing setelah itu Prof. McGonagall meninggalkan kedua umat manusia yang sedang mengumpat ini.

"Sialan kau, Draco Abraxas Malfoy! Karena kau asramaku jadi kehilangan 10 poin!" umpat Hermione.

"Apa aku tidak salah dengar Hermione Jean Granger? Asramaku juga kehilangan 10 poin dan itu semua juga karena kau, bukan aku!" ucap Draco tak mau kalah. Hermione mendelik.

"Kalau bukan karena kau yang memintaku menaiki sapu nimbus jelekmu itu, semua ini tidak akan terjadi!" ucap Hermione yang sekarang mulai menggosok kuali.

"Jelek? Kau bilang nimbusku jelek? Hei, yang jelek itu sapu milik temanmu itu." Draco juga mulai menggosok kuali dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"Maksumu sapu Harry? Hallo, Draco! Sapu Harry adalah firebolt, sapu itu lebih baik daripada sapumu."

"Oh ya? Kau saja belum pernah mencobanyakan?"

"Hmm, iya tapi kalau aku lihat sapunya memang lebih baik dari sapumu." Hermione kembali mengumpat kesal saat tahu kotorannya tidak hilang semua.

"Heh, belum pernah mencoba saja sudah sok tahu. Yah, pantas sajalah kau kan nona-tahu-segala." Ucap Draco. Hermione mendengus lalu kembali menggosok kuali.

"Merlin! Kotoran apa ini? Kenapa tidak hilang-hilang sih!" ucap Hermione frustasi. Dia baru bisa membersihkan dua kuali dalam waktu satu jam.

"Kotoran singa," ucap Draco enteng. Draco sudah membersihkan delapan kuali sejauh ini, walaupun kualinya tidak terlalu bersih.

"Huh, kau itu bersihkan yang benar. Jangan asal begitu!" nasihat Hermione. Draco hanya mendengus.

"Terserah padaku," ucap Draco.

"Nanti kita disuruh kerja dua kali bodoh. Bersihkan yang benar!" ucap Hermione.

"Iya, iya." Draco mengalah.

Keheningan melanda mereka berdua. Sebenarnya Hermione tidak terlalu suka saat-saat seperti ini. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk bertanya pada Draco. "Hmm, Draco. Sabtu besok akan ada kunjungan ke Hogsmeade, kau pergi dengan siapa?"

"Entahlah, aku belum memikirkannya. Kau sendiri?" tanya Draco.

"Aku juga belum tahu," jawab Hermione.

"Ah, paling-paling kau pergi dengan Pothead dan Weasel itu."

"Draco, mereka punya nama. Namanya Harry Potter dan Ronald Weasley, bukan Pothead dan Weasel."

"Ya ya ya, terserah padamulah. Bagaimana kalau kau hmm..."

"Apa?"

"Kau per-pergi de-dengan..."

"Dengan siapa?"

"A-a-aku," ucap Draco akhirnya. Hermione melongo namun sedetik kemudian dia tersenyum.

"Baiklah, kurasa tidak buruk." Ucap Hermione lalu kembali menggosok kuali. Tinggal satu kuali lagi yang harus dibersihkan dan semuanya...

"Beres!" ucap Draco sambil merenggangkan otot-ototnya.

"Akhirnya Merlin," gumam Hermione sambil melakukan hal yang sama dengan Draco.

"Ayo kita ke kantor Prof." ajak Draco.

"Ayo,"

Mereka berjalan menuju kantor Prof. McGonagall dan memberitahukan bahwa detensi mereka sudah selesai, Prof. mengangguk. Kedua ketua murid itupun pergi menuju asrama mereka.

"Cape," ucap Hermione sambil menjatuhkan diri di sofa.

"Hn, ya." Ucap Draco sambil duduk di sebelah Hermione.

"Oh iya, waktu Astoria datang kemari itu, dia kenapa?" tanya Hermione ingin tahu.

"Tidak, dia hanya ditolak oleh pemuda Gryffindor." Jawab Draco.

"Oh ya? Siapa? Tumben sekali ada anak Slytherin yang menyukai anak Gryffindor."

"Hmm, kau pasti mengenalnya."

"Masa? Hmm siapa ya. Ah, Harry." Tebak Hermione. Draco menggeleng.

"Ron," Draco kembali menggeleng.

"Mana mungkin ada yang suka dengan si rambut merah itu." Ucap Draco setengah mendengus. Hermione tertawa pelan.

"Lalu siapa? Dean Thomas?" Draco menggeleng lagi.

"Sudahlah beri tahu saja, jangan main tebak-tebakkan."

"Baiklah. Dia ditolak oleh Cormac McLaggen," ucap Draco. Hermione mendengus, sudah bukan rahasia lagi kalau Hermione sangat membenci Cormac karena sikapnya yang sombong pada semua orang dan 'agresif' hanya padanya.

"Huh, apa yang dilihat Astoria dari pemuda McLaggen itu?" tanya Hermione.

"Entahlah," jawab Draco acuh.

"Hei, kau tidak cemburu?"

"Untuk apa?"

"Ya, Astoriakan menyukai Cormac."

"Tidak, kan aku sudah pernah bilang. Aku tidak menyukai Astoria,"

"Oh."

"Aku mau mandi." Ucap Draco sambil beranjak dari sofa yang dia duduki. Hermione ikut beranjak dan kemudian berlari melewati Draco. Draco baru menyadari apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Minggir bodoh! Aku duluan yang mandi." Ucap Draco sambil menyingkirkan tubuh Hermione dari depan pintu kamar mandi.

"Tidak, aku duluan!" ucap Hermione tidak mau kalah.

"Tidak bisa. Minggir!" Draco mengangkat tubuh Hermione, dan Hermione sendiri meronta.

"Lepaskan bodoh!" teriak Hermione.

"Baiklah," Draco melepaskan Hermione. Dan Hermione kembali menghalangi pintu masuk kamar mandi.

"Ladies first, Draco." Ucap Hermione.

"Yeah, ladies first..." Hermione tersenyum. "...after man." Ucap Draco sambil menyeringai.

"Huh, aku duluan yang mandi!" Ucap Hermione sewot.

"Tidak, kau mau aku beri hukuman ya karena menghalangiku untuk mandi?"

"Huh, aku tidak takut!" Draco menyeringai. Posisinya sangat tepat sekarang. Hermione berada di antara dirinya dan pintu kamar mandi. Draco mengurung tubuh Hermione dengan kedua tangannya dan mendekatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Hermione hingga sangat dekat. Wajah Hermione sudah memerah tak karuan, dia menahan dada Draco dengan kedua tangannya.

"He-hei, a-apa yang mau ka-kau lakukan?" tanya Hermione yang wajahnya melebihi tomat busuk.

"Memberimu hukuman," bisik Draco di telinga kiri Hermione. Yang dibisikin langsung merinding.

"Hu-hukuman apa? Jangan macam-macam ya!" ancam Hermione.

"Kau juga akan tahu." Draco mulai mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Hermione. Semakin lama, semakin dekat dan akhirnya...

"Dra... mmmh," omongan Hermione terhenti karena bibirnya sudah dikunci oleh bibir milik Draco. Bibir Draco menekan bibir Hermione lembut. Hermione kaget, dia masih terdiam dan tidak membalas ciuman Draco.

**Draco POV**

Apa-apaan kau Draco bodoh? Kau sedang mencium Hermione Granger, gadis keturunan mudblood yang seharusnya tidak boleh kau cium! Apa kata kakekmu nanti hah? Merlin! Kenapa aku menyukainya? Namun, nampaknya dia tidak menyukaiku. Buktinya dia tidak membalas ciumanku, dia hanya diam. Yah, mungkin saja setelah aku melepaskan ciumanku dia akan mengutukku. Aku sudah siap untuk resiko seperti itu.

Aku mulai melepaskan ciumanku tapi ada yang menahannya. Hermione, dia membalas ciumanku. Dia bahkan menarik kembali wajahku untuk mendekatinya. Apakah ini artinya dia juga mencintaiku?

Kami melepaskan ciuman kami karena pasokan udara yang menipis. Kulihat wajahnya memerah.

"Hmm, Hermione." Panggilku.

"Ya?" tanyanya. Mungkin sekarang sudah waktunya aku mengucapkan hal ini.

"A-aku, aku..."

"Aku apa, Draco?"

"Aku menci-menci..." kenapa susah sekali keluarnya sih?

"Menci? Menci apa?"

"Mencint..." tinggal sedikit lagi. Ayo berjuang, Draco Malfoy!

"Hermione," tiba-tiba ada yang memanggil namanya. Dia segera berlari menuju kamarnya. Huh sial! Padahal tinggal sedikit lagi. Baiklah, lebih baik aku ungkapkan saat di Hogsmeade saja.

***TBC***

NO! Pasti jelek banget tuh adegan kissnya. Aku emang ga bakat buat kiss. Hehe, maaf deh kalau jelek. Makasih buat semua yang udah review! Saya sayang kalian—plakk – Minta reviewnya ya ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Maaf saya kelamaan update. Habis ga ada ide. Hehe, sekali lagi saya minta maaf ya? Dan saya juga minta maaf soal pertandingan quidditch itu. Pertandingan quidditch dilaksanakan setelah kunjungan ke Hogsmeade, sore harinya gitu. Saya memang lemah soal latar waktu seperti itu. Di chap ini, ada Astorianya. Yah, lumayan banyaklah. So, enjoy ^^

**HARRY POTTER SELALU MILIK JK. ROWLING**

**Normal POV**

Hari ini ada kunjungan ke Hogsmeade. Hermione bangun lebih awal, entah kenapa dia merasa hari ini sangat istimewa. Apakah mungkin karena dia akan pergi bersama Draco? Oh, mana mungkin seorang Hermione Granger sangat senang hanya karena bisa pergi ke Hogsmeade bersama Pangeran Slytherin tersebut. Jangan berharap! Hermione kemudian berjalan keluar kamarnya, rupanya orang yang sedari tadi muncul di benaknya sedang duduk manis di sofa ruang rekreasi ketua murid.

"Pagi, Hermione." Sapa orang tersebut. Hermione mengangkat kedua alisnya tinggi-tinggi, tumben sekali dia menyapanya.

"Pagi juga, Draco." Sapa balik Hermione yang sedang membuat coklat panas.

"Apakah tidurmu nyenyak?" pertanyaan tersebut makin membuat Hermione heran. Untuk apa Draco Malfoy menanyakan soal tidurnya? Atau jangan-jangan, orang yang sedang duduk di sofa tersebut bukan Malfoy. Dia adalah orang yang meminum polyjuice dan menyamar menjadi Malfoy.

"Hmm, ya begitulah. Tapi, maaf mister Malfoy untuk apa kau mengurusi soal tidurku?" tanya Hermione dengan nada sarkatis dan duduk di depan Draco. Jujur saja, setelah Draco menciumnya kemarin sore. Tidurnya jadi kurang nyenyak. Yang ditanyai hanya menyeringai.

"Santai saja, miss Granger. Aku hanya bertanya," jawab pewaris tunggal Malfoy itu sambil membaca Daily Prophetnya. Hermione hanya memutar bola matanya.

"Ngomong-ngomong kau jadikan pergi denganku?" tanya sang gadis Gryffindor.

"Tentu saja, memangnya kenapa? Kau sudah tidak sabar ya ingin pergi denganku?" goda sang Slytherin dengan seringaian musang miliknya yang bisa membuat seluruh gadis bertekuk lutut, kecuali Hermione tentu.

"A-apa? Jangan mimpi ya Malfoy! Segeralah bangun! Atau kau mau kumantrai dengan _aguamenti _hah?" tanya Hermione dengan wajah yang dihiasi semburat merah. Draco semakin menyeringai licik. Dia jadi ingat tentang kejadian tadi sore, jika dia melihat wajah Hermione yang memerah. Seandainya saja si Weaselbee itu tidak mengetuk jendela kamar Hermione, mungkin saja sekarang Hermione sudah menjadi miliknya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan heh? Jangan coba-coba untuk mengerjaiku musang!" ujar Hermione was-was. Draco melirik kesal.

"Jangan salah sangka dulu, Mione. Untuk apa aku mengerjaimu? Lebih baik aku mengerjai Pothead-si-kepala-pitak dan Weaselbee-pahlawan-kita itu daripada mengerjaimu! Mengerjai mereka lebih menyenangkan tahu," ucap Draco. Hermione hanya terdiam. Walaupun sudah terjadi gencatan senjata antara Draco dan Hermione, Draco tetap saja suka meledek kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Ya ya ya, terserah padamu saja." Hermione berdiri lalu melenggang menuju kamar mandi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah cukup lama Hermione berendam, dia lalu keluar dengan memakai pakaian mugglenya. Celana jeans panjang, kaos, dan jaket. Dia heran saat mendapati Draco masih duduk santai sambil membaca Daily Prophetnya.

"Kau tidak mandi?" tanya Hermione.

"Sudah tadi pagi," jawab Draco acuh.

"Kalau begitu kita pergi sekarang saja," ajak Hermione.

"Kemana? Sekarang masih jam 07.00, kunjungan Hogsmeade dilaksanakan satu jam lagi."

"Yah, jalan-jalan dululah. Melepaskan kepenatan," Draco diam, dia tampak berpikir. Setelah cukup lama, menurut Hermione. Dia melipat Daily Prophetnya dan bangkit dari sofanya.

"Baiklah, ayo!" Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan dengan tenang, tanpa adu mulut, tanpa perang mantra. Murid-murid yang melihat mereka hanya bisa berpandangan heran. Dua musuh bebuyutan yang bahkan hampir saling membunuh beberapa minggu yang lalu sekarang berjalan berdua dengan tenang? Merlin! Penggallah kepala merah Ron Weasley.

"Apa lihat-lihat hah?" tanya Draco galak kepada anak kelas 2 yang langsung dihadiahi sebuah jitakan di kepala Draco. "Aww! Apa yang kau lakukan, nona-tahu-segala?"

"Hanya memberimu peringatan untuk ramah kepada adik kelas,"

Cukup lama mereka berjalan-jalan keliling Hogwarts. Sampai pada akhirnya jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 08.00, artinya kunjungan ke Hogsmeade akan dimulai.

"Ingat, jaga perilaku kalian selama berkunjung kesana. Mengerti?" tanya Prof. McGonnagal kepada anak kelas 1-3 yang hanya dibalas anggukan. "Hmm, miss Granger, mister Malfoy. Kalian harus mengawasi mereka ya?"

"Tentu saja Prof. Itu memang sudah tugas kami," jawab Hermione sambil tersenyum, Draco hanya mengangguk singkat.

"Baiklah, ayo kita pergi." Seperti biasa, kunjungan ke Hogsmeade sangat meriah. Ada yang pergi untuk membeli butterbeer, ada juga yang pergi untuk membeli permen berbagai rasa, dan bahkan Fred dan George Weasley berjualan produk 'sihir-sakti-weasley' disana. Hermione hanya tersenyum sambil menatap anak-anak kelas 1 yang berlari-lari bersama kedua temannya. Dia merasa bahwa baru kemarin dia yang menjadi anak kelas 1, diejek oleh seluruh teman-temannya, diejek oleh Prof. Snape, dan diejek oleh orang yang sedang berjalan disebelahnya. Dia kemudian menatap Draco, rambut pirang platinanya ditata rapih, jas hitamnya juga terlihat elegan. Maklumlah, bangsawan.

"Ada apa menatapku seperti itu? Aku tampan ya?" tanya Draco yang rupanya menyadari Hermione yang menatapnya.

"A-apa? Jangan ge-er ya." Jawab Hermione. Draco memang tampan, makannya dia dijuluki Pangeran Slytherin. Hermione juga beranggapan seperti itu, tapi karena gengsinya yang setinggi langit, dia selalu berpura-pura menganggap Draco biasa saja.

"Ikut aku," ajak Draco. Hermione mengerutkan alisnya.

"Kemana?"

"Ikuti saja," Draco melangkahkan kakinya menuju sebuah danau lalu dia duduk di tepi danau tersebut.

"Untuk apa kau membawaku kesini?" tanya Hermione yang sudah duduk di sebelah Draco.

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu."

"Tentang apa?"

"..." tidak ada jawaban.

"Draco,"

"Tentang perasaanku."

"Maksudmu?"

"Tentang perasaanku yang sebenarnya padamu. Sebenarnya aku-aku..."

"Aku apa?" tanya Hermione penasaran.

"Aku-aku, aku men..."

"Men- apa?"

"Men..." Hermione akan membuka mulutnya lagi, tapi Draco sudah lebih dulu berteriak. "Bisakah kau biarkan aku menyelesaikan kalimatku dulu?"

"Hmm, baiklah. Lanjutkan," suruh Hermione yang sekarang lebih memilih diam dan mendengarkan.

"Aku-aku mencintaimu, Hermione." Ucap Draco. Mata Hermione terbelalak kaget, jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat. Apa? Apa yang barusan dia katakan? Draco Malfoy, Pangeran Slytherin, pewaris tunggal Malfoy, pemuja Darah-Murni mencintai Hermione Granger, Putri Gryffindor, teman Potter dan Weasley, Nona-tahu-segala, dan Darah-Lumpur.

"A-apa?"

"Aku mencintaimu sejak pertama kali melihatmu."

"Tapi kau kan selalu..."

"Ya, aku tahu. Aku selalu mengejekmu dengan sebutan yang kau-tahu-apa-itu, aku melakukannya hanya untuk mendapatkan perhatian lebih darimu. Aku tidak tahu bahwa cara seperti itu bisa membuatmu membenciku selama 5 tahun." Jelas Draco. Hermione terdiam. Jadi, selama ini Draco sudah menyukainya?

"Jadi bagaimana? Apakah kau mau menjadi kekasihku?" tanya Draco.

"Entahlah, Draco. Bisa beri aku waktu untuk berpikir?" tanya Hermione. Dia perlu bertanya dulu kepada kedua sahabatnya, Harry dan Ron plus Ginny tentunya.

"Baiklah, aku akan menunggu sampai kau memberikan jawaban yang pasti padaku."

Tanpa mereka sadari, ada sepasang mata yang mengamati mereka dari jauh. Tangannya terkepal erat, dia merasa dibohongi!

"Kau akan menerima akibatnya, Darah-Lumpur!" gumamnya penuh dengan amarah.

.

.

.

Kunjungan Hogsmeade sudah berakhir. Waktunya menonton pertandingan quidditch Gryffindor vs Slytherin. Pertandingan yang dinanti semua orang. Hermione sudah duduk tenang di bangku penontonnya, dia melihat Harry, Ron, Ginny dan semua pemain quidditch Gryffindor yang sedang diberi pengarahan oleh Harry. Disisi lain, matanya juga menangkap bayangan seseorang berambur pirang platina yang sedang pemanasan.

"Baiklah, semuanya. Pertandingan quidditch yang telah dinanti-nanti akan segera kita mulai," ucap Prof. Dumbledore.

"Yeah!" teriak semua murid yang menonton.

"Tak perlu berlama-lama lagi, kita mulai saja sekarang!" Semua pemain quidditch dari masing-masing asrama mulai menaiki sapunya dan terbang. Harry dan Draco mulai berebut mengejar snitch yang terbang sangat cepat. Hermione duduk tegang menonton pertandingan tersebut. Harry dan Draco saling menyenggol satu sama lain, berharap lawannya akan jatuh dari sapu.

"Ayo Harry!" teriak Hermione menyemangati sahabatnya itu. Sebenarnya, dia juga ingin sekali berteriak 'Ayo Draco!' namun, apa kata orang nanti? Dia menyemangati musuhnya sendiri.

"Menyerahlah, Potter." Desis Draco.

"Tidak akan pernah, Malfoy." Balas Harry, tangannya sejengkal lagi mencapai snitch dan. Dapat!

"Harry mendapatkan snitchnya! Kita menang!" teriak Fred dan George senang. Semua anak Gryffindor juga ikut bersorak-sorai, tak terkecuali Hermione. Dia berteriak senang.

"Yeah!" teriak Hermione sambil bertepuk tangan.

.

.

.

"Kau berhasil Harry," ucap Hermione yang duduk di sofa ruang rekreasi Gryffindor.

"Haha, trims Hermione." Ucap Harry.

"Hmm, teman-teman ada yang ingin kusampaikan pada kalian." Ucap Hermione.

"Apa itu?" tanya Ginny.

"Ya, soal apa?" tanya Ron.

"Ini soal, Draco."

"Draco? Maksudmu Malfoy?" Hermione mengangguk.

"Hell! Apa yang dia lakukan padamu?" tanya Ron marah.

"Tenang Ron. Dia tidak melakukan apa-apa padaku, dia hanya..."

"Hanya apa?"

"Hanya mengungkapkan perasaannya padaku,"

"Maksudmu?" tanya Harry.

"Dia-dia bilang, dia mencintaiku." Jawab Hermione sambil menunduk.

"Apa?" ucap Ron dengan nada kayak di sinetron-sinetron. Mata Harry melotot, mulut Ginny menganga lebar.

"Tidak perlu berlebihan begitu, aku ingin bertanya bagaimana pendapat kalian."

"Tolak saja!" ucap Ron.

"Ron! Jangan seperti itu, kalau menurutku sih itu tergantung bagaimana perasaanmu padanya." Ucap Ginny.

"Yeah," ucap Harry ikut-ikutan.

"Kau mencintainya atau tidak?"

"Aku..."

"Tentu saja tidak, iya kan Mione?"

"Ron!"

"Baik-baik, aku diam."

"Aku-aku juga mencintainya," jawab Hermione.

"Yasudah, kau bilang kau juga mencintainya dan semuanya beres." Ucap Harry. "Ayo ke aula besar, aku lapar." Lanjutnya.

"Dasar, laki-laki. Kalau kau juga mencintainya, terima saja. Cinta tidak akan pernah salah," ujar Ginny. Hermione mengangguk. Setelah itu mereka berempat—Hermione, Ginny, Harry, dan Ron—pergi ke aula besar untuk makan malam.

**Hermione POV**

Apa pilihanku benar? Apa aku harus menerimanya? Ya, aku harus menerimanya. Aku mencintainya dan dia mencintaiku. Jadi, semuanya beres seperti kata Harry. Aku melangkahkan kakiku ke aula besar, aku juga sudah memantabkan hatiku. Setelah sampai di aula, aku melihatnya. Dia sedang duduk bersama Zabini, dan dia sempat tersenyum singkat padaku. Aku pun duduk di sebelah Ginny dan meminum jus labuku.

Aku berdiri dari tempat dudukku dan berjalan menuju meja Slytherin tapi langkahku terhenti, kenapa? Ada yang menghalangiku.

"Mau apa kau mendekati meja Slytherin, Darah-Lumpur?" ucap orang tersebut. Darah-Lumpur? Kenapa kata-kata laknat itu masih disebutkan?

"Aku mau menemui seseorang, Greengrass. Jadi kumohon tolong minggir!" ujarku sambil menekankan kata 'minggir'.

"Menemui siapa? Murid-murid Slytherin tidak ada yang akan mau berdekatan dengan Darah-Lumpur-Hina sepertimu!" Apa salahku sih sehingga si Greengrass ini menghinaku?

"Aku tidak punya urusan denganmu, jadi minggirlah." Aku berjalan melewatinya tapi dia menarik rambutku. "Aww!"

"Kau tidak boleh menemui Draco! Kau tidak boleh bersamanya!" teriaknya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Lepaskan aku," ucapku. Kulihat semua anak dari berbagai asrama menatapku kasihan kecuali anak-anak dari asrama Slytherin tapi Zabini dan Draco tidak begitu.

"Bagus Astoria, lanjutkan!" teriak salah satu anak Slytherin.

"Nah, Draco sekarang katakan padanya bahwa kau tidak mau berdekatan dengannya." Suruh Astoria. Huh, licik sekali gadis ini.

"Ayo Draco!" seru semua anak Slytherin. Aku hanya terdiam, Draco tidak mungkin berkata seperti itu. Dia mencintaiku, aku tahu itu.

"Aku..."

"Kumohon Draco," gumamku, jangan katakan itu.

"Aku tidak mau berdekatan dengannya. Aku tidak mau berdekatan dengan..."

"Jangan Draco, jangan." Tak terasa air mataku mulai mengalir.

"...Dengan Darah-Lumpur." Ucapnya. Aku menangis, ternyata dia hanya mempermainkanku. Kulihat wajahnya yang dihiasi dengan seringaian musang brengsek miliknya. Kenapa aku bisa ditipu semudah itu olehnya? Aku menarik tangan Astoria dari rambutku, kucabut tongkatku dan...

"_Sectumsempra!_" Astoria terpental jauh kebelakang, dari sekujur tubuhnya mengeluarkan darah. Semua anak menatapku sekarang, suasana yang tadinya riuh menjadi sunyi. Kutatap keparat Malfoy itu sekali lagi tapi bukan dengan pandangan lembut dan penuh cinta, aku memandangnya dengan pandangan marah, murka, pandangan ingin membunuhnya. Aku membencinya, ya aku membencinya!

"Aku membencimu!" teriakku kepadanya. Aku tidak sanggup lagi berada disini, aku segera berlari keluar dari aula. Meninggalkan Harry, Ron, Ginny, Greengrass yang sedang diobati oleh Prof. Snape, meninggalkan semua orang yang memandang kaget kepadaku, meninggalkan Malfoy yang mulai sekarang kuanggap sebagai musuhku lagi!

**Normal POV**

"Draco, kenapa?" tanya Blaise. Draco hanya diam, ingin sekali dia mengejar gadis berambut coklat lebat itu dan meminta maaf padanya. Namun, tubuhnya hanya terpaku menatap kepergian gadisnya itu.

"Maafkan aku, Hermione."

***TBC***

Waw, waw, waw—plakk— ini benar-benar aneh!  
Setelah lama tidak update, akhirnya update juga. Minggu ini adalah minggu-minggu terberat untuk saya, saya mengalami pergelutan batin, mau bagaimana story-story saya d ff. Sempat ada niat untuk sign out dri ff, karena saya selalu ga punya waktu senggang—sosibuk—. Dan finally, saya mengambil keputusan untuk balik lagi^^ horee!  
Haha, saya jdi curcol begini. Makasih banget buat semua yg udh ngeriview fic ak, makasih banyak untuk kalian semua^^ dan sekarang waktunya saya untuk minta review lagi...

REVIEW PLEASE ^^


	6. Chapter 6

Hai! Maaf sekali saya lama update—nyadar—. Maaf ya, ini semua dikarenakan data-data aku yang ngga bisa dibuka. Jadinya harus ngetik ulang dan sebagainya. Nah, pada saat mengetik ulang itulah otak saya buntu. Ngga nemu jalan keluar, alias kritis ide! Dan akhirnya sekarang bisa update. Halah, ngga usah lama-lama lagi. Enjoy ! ^^

**Harry Potter selalu milik JK Rowling**

**Normal POV**

Draco langsung berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan cepat keluar. Semua anak yang duduk di aula besar menatapnya aneh, tapi Draco tidak menggubrisnya sama sekali. Pikirannya sedang kacau sekarang. Dia merutuki mulutnya sendiri yang dengan seenaknya mengucapkan kata-kata laknat tersebut. Tapi apa boleh buat, eh? Semuanya sudah terlanjur terjadi.

Draco memasuki asrama ketua murid, dia kemudian duduk di salah satu sofa di ruang rekreasi. Dia bisa mendengar suara isak tangis dari kamar Hermione, sudah dapat dipastikan kalau suara isakan tangis itu karena ulahnya. Dia menghela napas panjang dan menutupi wajahnya yang semakin pucat.

"Argh!" Draco Malfoy berteriak frustasi di ruang rekreasi ketua murid yang sepi. Dia benar-benar menyesal, sungguh. Seandainya saja waktu bisa diputar kembali, mungkin dia tidak akan mengucapkan kata itu lagi. Mungkin saja sekarang ini dia sedang duduk bersama Hermione, dan mungkin saja dia tidak perlu mendengar isakan tangis gadis bermata coklat madu itu.

Draco berjalan ke arah kamar Hermione. Dia menggantungkan tanggannya di udara yang ingin mengetuk pintu kayu itu. Hatinya seperti teriris-iris saat mendengar raungan dari dalam kamar gadis yang dicintainya itu. Tapi akhirnya dia mengetuk pintu di hadapannya itu.

"Hermione," panggilnya.

"Mau apa kau? Pergi!" teriak gadis yang ada di dalam. Hati Draco mencelos, Hermione kembali membencinya.

"Hermione aku, aku minta maaf." Ujarnya dengan nada kecewa, siapa yang tahu kalau sekarang wajah pucat Draco terlihat sangat menyedihkan.

"Hiks, kubilang pergi! Tidak ada yang perlu ku maafkan!" jerit Hermione sambil terisak.

"Hermione, aku…"

"Kubilang pergi, Malfoy!" Dan sekarang pun Hermione kembali memanggilnya Malfoy. Draco menunduk, dia kemudian kembali duduk di sofa ruang rekreasi. Mata abu-abunya menerawang jauh, Draco terlihat seperti orang mati tapi hidup.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?" lirihnya sambil memejamkan kedua matanya.

.

.

.

Hermione melangkah menuju aula besar pagi-pagi sekali. Matanya terlihat membengkak dan raut wajahnya terlihat lelah. Hal ini mengundang tatapan aneh para murid yang sedang berada di koridor.

"Mione, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Ginny ketika Hermione duduk di depannya. Hermione mengangguk pelan, sejujurnya Ginny tahu kalau Hermione tidak baik-baik saja. Dia tahu kalau sahabatnya ini sedang terluka.

"Kau sakit, Mione?" tanya Harry ikut-ikutan. Hermione menggeleng pelan sambil memakan pai apelnya dengan tidak semangat. Harry memandang sahabatnya prihatin, dalam hati dia mengutuk Draco Malfoy.

"Tapi kau terlihat pucat, Hermione. Lebih baik kau ke Madam Pomfrey," usul Ginny.

Hermione menatap Harry dan Ginny, "Aku baik-baik saja, percayalah."

Harry menggeram pelan, "Malfoy itu benar-benar brengsek!"

Tubuh Hermione menegang saat dia mendengar nama Malfoy disebut, matanya pun terasa panas lagi. Ginny yang melihat perubahan ekspresi pada Hermione pun mengingatkan Harry, "Sudahlah Harry. Dan jangan sebut nama itu di depan Hermione,"

"Tapi Gin, musang brengsek itu harus…"

"Teman-teman, aku pergi dulu ya. Bye," ujar Hermione dengan nada datar dan suara parau, gadis itu lalu berjalan gontai keluar dari aula besar. Berbarengan dengan itu, Ron masuk ke aula besar dan langsung menghampiri Harry dan Ginny.

"Ada apa dengannya?" tanya Ron sambil menunjuk Hermione.

"Ini semua karena Malfoy," ujar Harry. Ron yang mengerti ikut-ikutan geram.

"Kita harus memberi musang itu pelajaran!"

Hermione berjalan sendirian di halaman kastil Hogwarts. Pandangan matanya kosong, sepertinya dia masih mengingat kejadian tadi malam. Langkah kakinya yang gontai menuntunnya ke arah danau, dia kemudian duduk di tepi danau tersebut tanpa menyadari ada orang lain disana.

Hermione mulai melemparkan kerikil-kerikil kecil yang ada di dekatnya ke danau. Dia tidak seperti Hermione Granger pada umumnya.

"Hei," sapa seseorang dari belakangnya. Hermione menengok dan menemukan Cedric Diggory, kakak kelasnya tengah berdiri di depannya. "Bolehkah aku duduk?" tanya Cedric sambil tersenyum kecil.

Hermione mengalihkan pandangannya menuju danau lagi, "Ya, silahkan."

Cedric duduk di sebelah Hermione dan ikut menatap danau di hadapan mereka. Hermione masih dengan kegiatannya melemparkan kerikil dan Cedric masih sibuk dengan menatap danau.

"Hmm, kau kenapa?" tanya Cedric memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

"Aku baik-baik saja,"

"Benarkah? Kurasa tidak, kau seperti bukan Hermione Granger. Apa kau adalah orang lain yang meminum polyjus dan menyamar menjadi Hermione, eh?"

Hermione tersenyum kecil mendengar perkataan Cedric, "Aku bukan orang yang meminum polyjus, aku benar-benar Hermione Granger."

"Oh ya? Apa buktinya?" tantang Cedric. Hermione mengalihkan pandangannya kepada pemuda bertubuh tinggi tersebut.

"Kau mau bukti seperti apa?" tanya Hermione. Cedric terdiam, tampak berpikir. Kemudian pemuda itu menyeringai.

"Seorang Hermione Granger adalah gadis yang tidak pernah jauh dari buku, gadis yang suka berbicara dengan satu tarikan napas, dan nona-sok-tahu." Ujar Cedric cepat. Raut wajah Hermione berubah cemberut, dia menatap Cedric tajam. Sedetik kemudian dia memukul lengan Cedric dengan bukunya.

"Jangan sembarangan bicara, Cedric Diggory! Aku bukan kutu buku, dan aku bukan nona-sok-tahu!" ujarnya masih sambil memukul lengan Cedric dengan buku tebalnya. Sementara Cedric hanya bisa meringis, pemuda itu kemudian bangkit.

"Benarkan kau bukan Hermione Granger," ucapnya sambil memincingkan matanya. Hermione menatapnya aneh, "Kau bukan Hermione Granger, tapi nenek sihir jahat!" ujarnya kemudian lari menjauhi Hermione yang mukanya merah padam karena marah.

Hermione ikut bangkit, tersenyum kecil dan berlari mengejar Cedric, "Jangan lari, Cedric!"

.

.

.

Draco berjalan menuju aula besar sambil menggunakan dasinya. Pagi ini sang Malfoy muda terlihat berbeda. Dia nampak berantakan, tidak seperti biasanya. Mungkin kejadian semalam mampu mengubahnya. Saat dia berbelok di koridor sepi, ada sebuah tangan yang menariknya dan menghempaskan tubuhnya ke dinding.

"Hei!" protes Draco. Dia melihat wajah sang pelaku, rupanya Ron Weasley bersama teman seperjuangannya Harry Potter.

"Kau! Dasar brengsek!" teriak Ron kemudian memukul pipi Draco. Harry yang melihatnya langsung menenangkan sahabatnya itu.

"Tenang, Ron! Kau tidak mau kena detensi akibat memukuli ketua murid kan?" tanya Harry. Ron mengatur napasnya yang terengah-engah akibat berteriak keras tadi. Draco menghela napas lega, beruntung ada Potter, pikirnya.

"Dan kau! Beraninya kau melukai perasaan Hermione," ujar Harry marah. Draco hanya diam.

"Seharusnya aku melarang Hermione berdekatan denganmu, keparat! Kau hanya bisa melukai perasaannya saja," ucap Ron menambahkan. Draco masih diam, mungkin dia merasa sangat bersalah.

"Kau itu benar-benar tidak tahu malu. Kau mempermainkan perasaan Hermione demi kesenanganmu sendiri. Kau biadab, Malfoy!"

"Aku ingin sekali menghabisimu sekarang! Andai saja kau bukan ketua murid, sudah kuhajar kau habis-habisan!" ujar Ron sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

"Kenapa kau hanya diam, hah?" tanya Harry dengan nada datar dan terkesan menusuk.

"Aku diam karena aku memang salah," ujar Draco tak kalah datar sambil melepaskan tangan Ron yang ada di kerah kemejanya. Dia kemudian menatap tajam Harry dan Ron.

"Dan kalian harus tahu satu hal. Aku tidak pernah mempermainkan perasaannya, karena aku… benar-benar mencintainya." Ujar Draco kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Harry dan Ron yang memandangnya heran plus aneh.

Hermione memasuki ruangan Prof. Snape dengan wajah sedikit bersinar dari tadi pagi. Napasnya masih tersengal akibat mengejar-ngejar Cedric tadi. Apa mungkin wajahnya yang bersinar itu karena Cedric? Hmm, bisa saja.

"Miss Granger," panggil Prof. Snape dengan suara dinginnya. Hermione menatap Prof. dengan hidung bengkok itu.

"Ada apa, Prof.?" tanyanya.

"Kau tahukan apa akibat dari hal yang kau lakukan tadi malam?"

Hermione menunduk dalam-dalam, "Ya, apa detensinya Prof.?"

"Bersihkan ruanganku sampai sebersih-bersihnya, dan ingat! Tanpa sihir," ucapnya sambil menekankan kata 'tanpa sihir'. Hermione mengangguk pasrah, kemudian berjalan menuju bangku yang kosong disebelah Harry dan Ron.

"Apa yang diomongkan oleh Prof. Snape, Hermione?" tanya Ron.

"Hanya masalah detensi," jawab Hermione. Harry dan Ron menatapnya prihatin.

"Memang detensinya apa?" tanya Harry.

"Membersihkan ruangan Prof. Snape tanpa sihir. Jadi nanti kalian pulang saja duluan tanpa aku,"

"Baiklah,"

Pelajaran PTIH pun dimulai. Namun, batang hidung Draco Malfoy belum terlihat juga. Apa mungkin dia tidak mengikuti pelajaran favoritnya ini? Tapi tidak ada orang yang sadar akan hal itu kecuali Harry, Ron, dan Hermione tentunya. Awalnya gadis berambut coklat lebat itu hendak mengabaikan pemuda berambut pirang itu, namun pikirannya terus melayang pada wajah runcingnya yang pernah tersenyum kepadanya.

"Sial," rutuk Hermione pelan, sangat pelan. Konsentrasinya buyar kali ini, dia sudah tidak memperhatikan Prof. Snape lagi.

"Baiklah pelajaran kita cukupkan untuk hari ini. Jangan lupa kerjakan tugas essay 2 meter kalian," ujar Prof. Snape tanpa ekspresi. Semua murid mulai meninggalkan kelasnya dengan makian di dalam hati mereka masing-masing.

Hermione membereskan buku-bukunya dan menemui Prof. Snape. Dia masuk ke dalam ruangannya yang super duper kotor.

"Jika sudah selesai, temui aku di kantor Prof. Dumbledore." Ujar Prof. Snape lalu meninggalkan Hermione sambil membawa tongkat sihir milik gadis itu.

"Sepertinya ini akan menjadi hari yang panjang dan melelahkan. Ayo semangat, Hermione!" ujar Hermione lalu mulai membereskan dan mengelap buku-buku dan botol-botol ramuan milik Prof. Snape.

**Hermione POV**

Huh, ruangannya kotor sekali. Apa Prof. tidak pernah membersihkannya? Ini semua karena Greengrass! Kalau saja dia tidak memancing amarahku, mungkin aku tidak akan berada disini, dan mungkin dia juga tidak akan berada di rumah sakit Hogwarts. Dasar idiot! Kenapa sih anak-anak Slytherin itu tidak memiliki otak yang cukup memadai?

"Akhirnya selesai juga," gumamku sambil merenggangkan otot-ototku. Kulihat jam tanganku, sudah jam 12 siang rupanya. Berarti sudah waktunya makan siang. Aku mengambil tas dan bukuku, saat aku akan keluar dari ruangan ini seseorang menghalangiku.

"Hermione," ucapnya pelan tapi mampu kudengar. Aku menatapnya datar, untuk apa musang ini disini? Belum puaskah dia membuatku hancur?

"Mau apa kau kesini?" tanyaku dengan nada sedatar mungkin, sekejap aku kaget dengan pipinya yang terlihat membiru, namun aku segera mengubah raut wajahku menjadi datar kembali. Dia hanya diam dan menunduk, mau apa sih dia? Buang-buang waktuku saja!

"Malfoy, kau…"

"Pukul aku, Hermione. Pukul aku,"

***TBC***

Shiro: Yeey! Akhirnya bisa update juga :D

Harry: Apaan tuh? Gue jahat banget

Draco: Gue kok lemah gitu sih? Masa gue ngga ngelawan sama sekali waktu Pothead dan Weaselbee itu ngehajar gue? Dimana ke-Malfoy-anku author?

Shiro: Alah, jangan banyak protes oke? Yang penting happy saja

Hermione: Oh tidak! Aku kena detensi—histeris—.

**Special Thanks to : ****threedeathangel****, puputkawaii, Zhavier Malfoy, Amie Uzumaki, uchihyuu nagisa, Amutia Putri, nesWizzle, Cacolate, ****Aichiruchan Phantomhive****, Just Ana, DracoDramione79, dan semua yang sudah baca fic ini :D**

And then…

REVIEW PLEASE


	7. Chapter 7

_"Malfoy, kau…"_

_"Pukul aku, Hermione. Pukul aku,"_

_PLAKK!_

"_Kau memintaku untuk memukulmu kan? Sudah kulakukan! Jadi mulai sekarang, jangan pernah muncul di hadapanku lagi!"_

* * *

Aduh! Maafkan saya ya, para readers. Saya update-nya kelamaan. Malah fic ini hampir diterlantarkan. Maaf banget ya semuanya. Tapi kali ini saya update ^^

Oke, Enjoy this story!

**Harry Potter always belongs to JK. Rowling**

* * *

Hermione berjalan keluar dari kantor Prof. Snape dengan langkah terburu-buru. Wajahnya sudah dipenuhi oleh air mata. Sekeras mungkin dia mencoba agar tidak terisak, namun usahanya itu sia-sia. Isak tangisnya terdengar, menggema di koridor yang dia lewati. Untung saja koridor ini sepi, jadi tidak ada yang melihatnya menangis.

Draco. Pemuda itu untuk yang kesekian kalinya membuat air mata Hermione mengalir deras. Tidak bisakah pemuda itu membiarkan Hermione hidup tenang? Entahlah. Hermione saja masih bertanya-tanya tentang hal itu.

Setelah kemarin pemuda itu membuatnya menangis semalaman akibat kata-kata kasar yang dia ucapkan dari mulutnya, kali ini pemuda itu datang menemui Hermione dan meminta gadis itu untuk memukulnya. Tahukah dia kalau Hermione itu tidak ingin menemuinya? Tahukah dia kalau Hermione itu butuh waktu untuk sendirian?

_"Pukul aku, Hermione. Pukul aku,"_

Hermione menggelengkan kepalanya dan semakin mempercepat langkah kakinya. Suara Draco yang memintanya untuk memukulnya kembali terngiang di kepalanya, suara pemuda itu seperti penuh dengan keputus-asaan.

Hermione berhenti berjalan. Kakinya sudah terasa pegal, dia kemudian duduk di sebuah bangku di koridor Hogwarts. Kepalanya tertunduk dalam-dalam, dia menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Tangisannya semakin keras saja.

Sudah satu jam lamanya Hermione menangis. Sekarang air matanya sudah tidak keluar lagi, dia sudah mulai tenang. Hermione bersandar pada dinding di belakangnya. Matanya yang sembab terpejam.

"Draco," sebuah nama terucap dari bibirnya diiringi dengan setetes air mata yang kembali mengalir.

.

.

.

Draco berjalan menuju Aula Besar dengan langkah terburu-buru. Sekumpulan murid-murid Hogwarts yang berada di koridor menuju Aula Besar menatapnya aneh. Pipi kirinya membiru sementara pipi kanannya memerah. Astaga, malang sekali nasib Draco.

"Demi Merlin! Kenapa dengan pipimu, mate?" tanya Blaise ketika Draco sampai di meja Slytherin. Draco menghela napas.

"Hanya insiden kecil," jawabnya pendek. Blaise meringis seakan-akan dia bisa merasakan bagaimana rasa sakit yang dihadapi oleh seorang Draco Malfoy.

"Lebih baik kau ke Madam Pomfrey, Draco. Pipimu itu butuh perawatan," saran Theo. Draco menggeleng, dia kemudian meminum jus labunya sampai habis. Tangan gadis itu masih terasa di pipi kanannya. Walaupun hanya sebuah tamparan tidak bertenaga yang diberikan oleh Hermione, namun semua perasaan gadis itu ada disana, tersampaikan dengan baik kepadanya. Draco bisa merasakan rasa sakit yang Hermione rasakan ketika gadis itu menamparnya.

"Eh, kau sudah menjenguk Astoria di rumah sakit?" tanya Blaise kepada Theo. Theo menggeleng dan menatap Draco.

"Kau mau menjenguknya, Draco?" tanya Theo. Draco mendengus, wajahnya yang runcing semakin meruncing. Dia memaki-maki Astoria dalam hatinya. Karena gadis itu dia jadi bertengkar dengan Hermione.

Karena Astoria eh? Bukannya kau yang pengecut Draco? Kau tidak mau dibilang pecinta Darah-Lumpur oleh teman-teman Slytherinmu, sehingga kau mengikuti apa yang disuruh oleh Astoria.

Draco terdiam. Memang benar dia pengecut. Tapi bukankah semua ini tidak akan terjadi jika Astoria tidak memintanya melakukan hal tersebut di depan seluruh anak-anak Slytherin? Jadi, Astoria juga berhak disalahkan atas kejadian ini.

"Hn. Kau saja yang menjenguknya, aku tidak akan ikut." Jawab Draco.

"Kau pasti sangat marah dengannya," bisik Blaise. Pernyataan yang sangat bodoh. Tentu saja Draco marah. Karena dialah hubungan Draco dan Hermione kembali memburuk.

"Hn." Draco bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan berjalan keluar Aula Besar. Dia tidak selera makan dan sedang ingin sendirian. Saat Blaise memanggilnya pun, dia tidak menoleh sama sekali.

**Hermione POV**

Aku berjalan dengan langkah gontai menuju Asrama Gryffindor. Awalnya aku akan pergi ke Aula Besar, tapi aku sedang tidak lapar. Kalau ke Asrama Ketua Murid, aku takut jika Draco ada disana. Aku belum siap untuk menemuinya. Jadi aku putuskan untuk pergi ke Asrama Gryffindor. Lagipula sudah lama juga aku tidak pergi kesana.

Aku menyebutkan kata sandi dan masuk ke dalam. Tata letak ruangan ini sama sekali tidak berubah. Aku mendudukkan diriku di sofa ruang rekreasi, keadaan ruang rekreasi sangat sepi. Pasti semua murid sedang menikmati acara makan siang mereka di Aula Besar.

"Hei, Mione! Tumben sekali kau kemari." Aku membuka mataku yang tadinya terpejam. Dan aku melihat dua orang yang sangat aku kenali berdiri di hadapanku.

"Memangnya tidak boleh? Aku hanya ingin istirahat disini." Sahutku. Harry dan Ron mengangguk-angguk, mereka kemudian duduk di sampingku. Seperti kembali ke masa lampau, aku, Harry dan Ron duduk di sofa ruang rekreasi Gryffindor yang berada di depan perapian.

"Sudah lama ya kita tidak seperti ini," ucapku. Harry dan Ron menatapku dengan alis terangkat.

"Maksudmu?"

"Sejak aku menjadi Ketua Murid Putri, Harry menjadi Kapten Tim Quidditch Gryffindor dan Ron menjadi Keeper, kita jarang menghabiskan waktu bersama. Kita terlalu sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing."

Yah, terlalu sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Dulu saat hubunganku dengan Draco membaik, aku tidak pernah keluar dari Asrama Ketua Murid. Aku selalu diam disana, menunggu Draco kembali. Tapi itu dulu, aku tidak tahu sekarang.

"Kau benar, Mione. Ah, bagaimana kalau liburan akhir tahun ini kita habiskan bersama?" usul Ron.

"Kemana?" tanyaku.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke The Burrow, kita berlibur bersama-sama Keluarga Weasley!" sahut Harry. Aku menimbang-nimbang. Ide berlibur bersama bagus juga.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengirimkan surat kepada Orang Tuaku." Ucapku sambil tersenyum. Well, setidaknya liburan ini bisa membuatku melupakan segala masalah yang sedang kuhadapi sekarang.

.

.

.

Aku, Harry dan Ron menghabiskan waktu di ruang rekreasi Gryffindor. Ginny dan Lavender pun ikut bergabung. Kami membicarakan hal-hal yang lucu. Dan hal-hal itu sukses membuatku tertawa. Well, hari ini aku bisa melupakan sedikit masalahku dengan Draco. Hanya sedikit. Karena setiap aku tertawa bersama teman-temanku, aku selalu membayangkan Draco ada disampingku dan ikut tertawa bersamaku. Aneh memang. Sejak kapan Draco Malfoy mau tertawa bersama kami?

"Saat itu, kau benar-benar seperti orang gila, Ron! Hahahaha!" suara tawa Harry menggema di ruang rekreasi Gryffindor. Sementara wajah Ron sudah memerah karena malu. Kami sedang membicarakan Ron yang terkena ramuan Amortentia buatan Romilda Vane. Awalnya ramuan itu diberikan untuk Harry, namun karena kerakusan Ron, malah dia yang terkena ramuan itu.

"Diamlah, Harry! Itu semua tidak lucu!" geram Ron. Wajahnya makin memerah saja ketika dia melihat Harry yang memperagakan bagaimana keadaan Ron saat itu.

"Hei, teman-teman. Sepertinya aku harus kembali ke Asramaku." Ujarku yang membuat tawa mereka terhenti.

"Kau yakin akan kembali sekarang, Mione?" tanya Ginny.

"Ya, bagaimana dengan err—Malfoy?" tanya Lavender. Dapat kulihat Harry dan Ron mendengus.

"Sudahlah, tidak akan terjadi apa-apa kok. Aku pergi dulu ya!" Aku pun berjalan meninggalkan Asrama Gryffindor.

Well, aku tidak bisa selamanya menghindari Draco. Walaupun sebenarnya aku ingin. Tapi cepat atau lambat, aku harus bisa menyesuaikan diriku. Aku harus bisa menemuinya dan aku juga harus bersikap seperti biasanya. Bersikap seolah-olah tidak ada yang terjadi antara aku dan dirinya.

"Kau pasti bisa, Hermione."

**Normal POV**

Draco berjalan menuju Asrama Ketua Murid. Dia baru saja pergi ke Hutan Terlarang untuk menenangkan diri. Benar-benar tempat menenangkan diri yang aneh.

Draco sudah mengucapkan kata sandi dan hendak masuk. Namun dirinya ragu, dia takut akan menemui Hermione di dalam sana. Dia takut akan melihat wajah masam dari gadis yang dicintainya itu.

"Ck! Sudahlah, kalaupun aku bertemu dengannya, tidak akan ada masalah." Draco kemudian masuk ke dalam dan—Syukurlah! Hermione tidak ada disana. Dia tidak menemukan sosok gadis itu dimanapun.

"Mungkin dia belum kembali." Lirih Draco. Pemuda itu kemudian berjalan menuju kamarnya. Saat masuk, dia menemukan burung hantu Keluarga Malfoy di tempat tidurnya.

Sebelah alis Draco terangkat. Dia bertanya-tanya ada hal penting apakah sehingga keluarganya mengiriminya surat.

Draco duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya dan mengambil sebuah perkamen yang terikat di kaki burung hantu tersebut. Dia membukanya dan membacanya.

_Dear Draco,_

_Draco, kami membawakan sebuah kabar baik untukmu. Kau akan dijodohkan dengan anak dari Keluarga Greengrass, Astoria. Ayahmu dan Ayahnya sudah setuju dengan perjodohan ini. Liburan akhir semester ini, kami akan membicarakannya lebih lanjut. Jadi, kau harus mengajak Astoria dan Daphne ke rumah kita. _

_Itu saja yang ingin Ibu sampaikan. Semoga harimu di Hogwarts menyenangkan._

_Salam,_

_Narcissa Malfoy_

Draco terbelalak kaget ketika membaca isi perkamen tersebut. Dijodohkan? Dengan Astoria?

"Cih! Ini gila!" geram Draco.

**TBC**

Fiuh! Gimana nih readers? Bagus ga? Gaje ya?

Aduh, maafkan kesalahan author yang telat update ya? Nah, sekarang bales review dulu ah.

**Aichiruchan Phantomhive****: **Ini udah update ^^ makasih ya atas reviewnya. Maafkan juga karena Draconya terlalu OOC dan sayanya telat update.

**Zhavier Malfoy****: **Ini udah update^^ makasih ya atas reviewnya. Dan maafkan karena telat—banget—updatenya.

**puputkawaii****: **Hehe, boleh kok kalau mau mukul Draco—ditendang—. Ini sudah update, tapi telat T_T

**Diggory Malfoy****: **Makasih atas reviewnya^^ CedMione ya? Dipertimbangkan dulu deh

**Amutia Blossom Saver****: **Makasih atas reviewnya^^ Feel-nya kurang ya? Saya emang rada-rada susah buat feel yang bagus dan kerasa

**yowkid****: **Makasih atas reviewnya^^ Ini sudah update, tapi telat. Dipukul ga ya? Hehe, ada noh jawabannya di atas.

**DracoDramione79****: **Makasih atas reviewnya^^ Iya ya, dasar author tidak bertanggung jawab! Hehe, sudah update tapi telat. Maaf ya

**uchihyuu nagisa****: **Makasih atas reviewnya^^ Baikkan? Hmm, tunggu chap berikutnya deh. Hehehe

**Chwyn****: **Makasih atas reviewnya^^ Ini sudah update

**ohjack****: **Makasih atas reviewnya^^ Ini sudah update kok

**Zee konaqii****: **Makasih atas reviewnya^^ Udah update nih. Dagdigdug bunyi hujan di atas genting—plakk—

**Arisa Nakamura****: **Ini sudah dilanjutkan. Makasih ya reviewnya^^

Terimakasih buat semua yang sudah mereview dan membaca fic ini^^ Semoga chap ini bisa memuaskan readers. Akhir kata saya ucapkan...

R E V I E W P L E A S E


	8. Chapter 8

Sebelumnya saya mau minta maaf atas terlalu lamanya fic ini di update. Selain karena Author yang sibuk sekolah, harus mengejar nilai, laptop Author juga rusak dan belum juga betul sampai sekarang—sedih. Ditambah lagi Author yang lupa kata sandi akun di fanfiction -_- Maafkan Author yang lalai ini.

Oke, Enjoy this story aja yaa :D

**Harry Potter always belongs to JK. Rowling**

Draco keluar dari dalam kamarnya dengan terburu-buru, disaat yang bersamaan, Hermione baru masuk kembali ke Asrama. Kedua orang berbeda jenis kelamin itu terdiam, terpaku menatap mata masing-masing. Hermione memainkan ujung roknya dengan perasaan tidak nyaman, dia tidak suka jika Draco melihatnya seperti itu. Tatapan tajam itu membuat jantungnya berdetak dua kali lipat lebih cepat.

"Err—Permisi, aku mau masuk ke dalam kamarku." Ujar Hermione dengan suara pelan. Di dalam hati dia memarahi Draco Malfoy yang berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya.

Draco terdiam, masih menatap Hermione tanpa berkedip sedikitpun. Pemuda itu nampaknya tidak mendengar suara Hermione yang—secara halus—memintanya untuk menyingkir. Karena tidak ada gerakan sedikitpun dari Draco sebagai respon ucapan Hermione tadi.

Hermione semakin menunduk. Dalam hati dia bertanya-tanya, apakah Draco Malfoy menjadi tuli? Sehingga dia tidak merespon usiran Hermione tadi?

"Malfoy, bisa kau menyingkir dari sana? Aku mau masuk ke dalam." Akhirnya Hermione berucap juga, setelah beberapa menit terdiam. Mata coklatnya kini menatap tajam mata abu-abu Draco.

"Hermione," panggil Draco dengan suara rendah. Bulu kuduk gadis bermata coklat madu itu merinding. Draco Malfoy mulai bertingkah aneh lagi, pikirnya.

"Apa?" tanya Hermione dengan nada kesal. Dia tidak boleh terlihat gugup di hadapan pemuda Malfoy itu. Hermione harus bertingkah seperti biasanya. Dia tidak boleh terlihat takut untuk menghadapi pemuda itu. Tidak boleh!

"Aku mau bertanya padamu," ucap Draco, masih dengan suara rendah. Hermione memutar bola matanya, bosan. Ini semua sungguh gila. Kenapa Draco menjadi sangat aneh seperti ini? Kalau mau bertanya, ya bertanya saja. Untuk apa meminta ijin terlebih dahulu.

"Silahkan." Hermione menyilangkan lengannya di depan dada. Dia menunggu Draco mengajukan pertanyaannya. Jujur saja, pertanyaan yang akan ditanyakan oleh Draco membuatnya penasaran. Apa pemuda itu mau memintanya untuk memaafkan Astoria?

Hermione tiba-tiba mendengus. Yang benar saja! Sampai kapanpun dia tidak sudi untuk memaafkan Astoria! Dan jika Draco meminta hal itu, lebih baik pemuda ferret itu mati saja.

Sudah 5 menit berselang. Tapi Draco belum juga buka suara. Dia masih terdiam, matanya menatap lurus ke lantai. Keheningan ini membuat Hermione merasa semakin tidak nyaman. Lebih baik dia mendengar suara Draco yang mengejeknya 'Darah-Lumpur' daripada melihat Draco yang terdiam seperti ini.

Hermione berdehem, "Kalau kau tidak jadi mengajukan pertanyaanmu. Menyingkirlah dari sana! Aku mau ma…"

"Apa kau mencintaiku?" tanya Draco, menyela ucapan Hermione.

Mata gadis itu melebar, "Apa?" tanya Hermione sekali lagi. Apa tadi dia salah mendengar? Apa telinganya sudah tidak beres? Atau mulut Draco yang tidak beres? Kenapa pemuda itu bertanya pertanyaan seperti itu pada Hermione?

Draco mendongak, "Apa kau mencintaiku?" Hermione menatap pemuda di hadapannya dengan sebelah alis terangkat. Tangannya kembali memainkan ujung roknya.

Oke, tenang Hermione. Cepat atau lambat, mungkin kau harus mendengar pertanyaan seperti ini dari mulut seorang Draco Malfoy. Kau tidak perlu terlalu kaget. Kau hanya perlu menjawab iya atau tidak saja bukan? Itu hal yang mudah, Hermione. Kau bisa mengerjakan soal-soal ujian sekolah dengan baik dan mendapatkan nilai sempurna. Kau pasti bisa menjawab pertanyaan mudah seperti ini.

Tapi, kenapa Hermione tidak kunjung menjawab pertanyaan Draco? Yang hanya memberi dua buah pilihan jawaban, ya atau tidak.

Hermione menggerak-gerakkan bola matanya kesana kemari dengan gelisah. Ayolah, dia tidak suka atmosfer seperti ini. Dia belum siap menjawab pertanyaan dari Draco. Demi jenggot Merlin, dia lebih memilih mengerjakan beribu-ribu soal ujian sekolah daripada menjawab pertanyaan seperti ini.

Hermione mengambil napas panjang, dia memantapkan hatinya. "Aku tidak tahu, Malfoy." Jawab Hermione, suaranya terdengar tegas namun sedikit bergetar.

"Bagaimana bisa kau tidak tahu?" Draco maju dan mencengkram lengan Hermione, gadis itu meringis. "Kau hanya perlu menjawab ya atau tidak! Aku tidak bisa menerima jawaban yang seperti itu."

Hermione berusaha melepaskan tangannya, "Sudah kubilang aku tidak tahu! Bagaimana bisa? Aku juga tidak tahu. Lepaskan aku, Malfoy!"

"Kau pintar, Hermione. Oh tidak! Kau jenius! Kau pasti bisa menjawabnya!" ujar Draco penuh paksaan. Cengkramannya pada tangan Hermione semakin keras.

Hermione meringis pelan, dia menatap Draco dengan tatapan kesal. "Tapi nyatanya aku tidak bisa! Sekarang, lepaskan aku!" Hermione meronta-ronta, berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari Draco. Namun, tidak ada hasilnya. Cengkraman Draco terlalu kuat.

"Kau hanya perlu bertanya pada hatimu! Apakah kau mencintaiku atau tidak,"

Hermione berhenti meronta, dia kembali tertunduk. "Aku butuh waktu, Draco. Jangan paksa aku seperti ini. Aku tidak bisa menjawabnya sekarang."

Draco terdiam. Cengkramannya pada tangan Hermione melemah, Hermione segera saja menarik tangannya dan berjalan memasuki kamarnya lalu menutupnya. Dia meninggalkan Draco yang berdiri mematung di depan pintu kamarnya.

Pemuda Malfoy itu mencengkram helaian rambut pirangnya. Matanya menatap pintu di depannya dengan putus asa.

"Sudah tidak ada waktu lagi, Hermione."

**Hermione POV**

Tidak terasa liburan akhir semester pun sudah dimulai. Kami sudah melewati ujian NEWT beberapa minggu yang lalu. Dan syukurlah, aku masih bisa mendapatkan nilai O disemua mata pelajaran, walaupun saat itu aku sedang banyak pikiran dan terkadang tidak fokus.

Aku berjalan keluar dari Asrama Ketua Murid, aku sudah berjanji akan menemui Harry dan Ron di depan Gerbang Hogwarts. Hari ini kami akan pulang ke rumah masing-masing untuk menjalani liburan. Namun aku memutuskan untuk tinggal di The Burrow beberapa minggu, lalu pulang ke rumahku sendiri.

Dijalan menuju Gerbang Hogwarts, aku melihat banyak sekali anak-anak yang berkumpul hanya untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal atau selamat berlibur. Kebanyakan dari anak-anak itu adalah para siswa kelas 1 dan 2.  
Aku hanya bisa tersenyum kecil melihatnya. Dulu, aku juga sering berkumpul bersama Harry dan Ron di koridor sebelum liburan akhir semester dimulai. Tidak terasa, sekarang kami sudah menyelesaikan tahun ke-6 kami dan akan melanjutkan tahun ke-7.

Tepat saat aku melewati aula besar, aku melihat Draco berjalan sendirian. Kedua tangannya dimasukkan ke dalam saku celana hitamnya.  
Aku langsung tersenyum melihatnya. Ingin sekali aku menghampirinya dan menyapanya. Semenjak dia bertanya apakah aku mencintainya, kami tidak pernah berbicara lagi. _Well_, mungkin kami hanya berbicara saat ada perlu.

Tapi tunggu dulu. Kenapa tiba-tiba Astoria berjalan disebelah Draco? Dan tangannya itu bahkan merangkul lengan Draco? Apakah mereka sudah—berpacaran?

Aku menggeleng pelan. Itu tidak mungkin. Draco pernah mengatakan padaku bahwa Astoria sudah dia anggap sebagai adiknya sendiri, dan dia tidak pernah menyukai gadis itu. Tapi kenapa sekarang mereka terlihat sangat mesra?

"Hermione!" Aku menoleh, menatap Ron dan Harry yang sedang berlari ke arahku. Sekilas aku juga melihat Draco yang menatapku ketika Ron meneriaki namaku. Namun dia langsung memalingkan wajahnya dan kembali berjalan, bersama Astoria tentunya.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku dengan suara parau.

"Kau yang ada apa. Kenapa suaramu seperti itu? Apa kau sakit?" tanya Harry. Aku menggeleng dan berjalan di depan mereka.

"Tidak. Sudahlah, ayo kita pergi." Ucapku pelan.

Draco, apakah sudah terlambat bagiku untuk bisa bersamamu?

**Normal POV**

"Akhirnya sekolah berakhir juga! Aku bisa bebas sekarang!" ucap Ron dengan senyum merekah-rekah.

"Tahun depan akan menjadi tahun yang melelahkan bagi kita," sahut Harry.

"Aku setuju denganmu, Harry." Ucap Hermione.

Saat ini mereka sedang berada di dalam Hogwarts Express, mereka akan kembali ke London. Seperti biasa, Ron sedang memakan coklat. Harry sedang membaca majalah quidditch sementara Hermione tengah membaca buku yang sangat tebal.

"Hei, tadi kurasa aku melihat Malfoy sedang berjalan berduaan dengan Greengrass." Ujar Ron. Harry memalingkan pandangannya kepada Ron dan menutup majalah quidditchnya.

"Benarkah? Dasar playboy," cibir Harry. Hermione hanya mendengarkan percakapan antara kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Tidak kusangka si Greengrass itu menyukai orang seperti Malfoy." Tambah Ron.

"Sudahlah, kalian ini kenapa suka sekali membicarakan orang lain? Aku mau pergi ke kompartemen Ginny saja." Hermione kemudian berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan kompartemennya.

DUK!

"Aduh!" Hermione terjatuh ke lantai. Wajahnya kemudian mendongak dan menatap siapa orang yang telah menabraknya tadi.

"Draco?" tanya Hermione heran. Maklumlah dia heran, mana ada seorang Slytherin yang mau masuk ke gerbong yang dipenuhi oleh para Gryffindor? Ini adalah sebuah pemandangan yang langka.

"Hermione, maafkan aku." Ujar Draco sambil membantu Hermione untuk berdiri.

"Tidak apa-apa. Sedang apa kau disini?"

"Aku datang untuk mencarimu,"

Sebelah alis Hermione terangkat, "Mencariku?"

"Ya, bisa kita bicara sebentar?" tanya Draco dengan suara pelan. Hermione mengangguk.

"Tentu."

**TBC**

Readers, maafkan Author bodoh ini! Author sudah lama—sangat lama malah—tidak mengupdate fic ini. Author minta maaf ya…  
Author terlalu sibuk sama sekolah. Saat mau ngeupdate, lupa kata sandi akun -_-"

Okelah, pokoknya Author mengucapkan terimakasih yang sebesar-besarnya buat para Readers yang udah nge-review dan mengingatkan Author untuk mengupdate fic ini *terharu =)  
Kalo ada typo mohon dimaafkan ya, soalnya Author ga ngecek ulang kayak biasanya, hehe

Author akan berusaha untuk tidak telat lagi mengupdatenya.  
Oke deh, cukup sekian aja. Jangan lupa reviewnya yaa =) *ciumciumreaders* *digampar*


	9. Chapter 9

_"Aku datang untuk mencarimu,"_

_Sebelah alis Hermione terangkat, "Mencariku?"_

_"Ya, bisa kita bicara sebentar?" tanya Draco dengan suara pelan. Hermione mengangguk._

_"Tentu."_

* * *

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter always belongs to J.K Rowling**

* * *

Hermione berjalan mengikuti partner Ketua Muridnya itu menuju ke sebuah kompartemen yang berada diujung gerbong. Kompartemen yang seharusnya ditempati oleh mereka berdua semenjak keduanya menjadi Ketua Murid. Namun dua orang berbeda jenis kelamin itu nampak enggan untuk menggunakannya, canggung hanya duduk berdua saja didalam sana.

Hermione masuk ke dalam dan segera menutup pintunya. Sementara itu pemuda berambut pirang platina yang duduk dihadapannya sudah memegang wandnya, mengucapkan mantra kedap suara.

Keduanya terdiam. Hermione menatap keluar jendela, pohon-pohon besar berjejer diluar sana, pemandangan indah yang selalu Hermione sukai. Sesekali gadis itu melirik pemuda dihadapannya lalu kembali mengalihkan pandangan.

Hermione mulai memutar otaknya, berpikir apa yang harus dia lakukan agar keheningan ini hilang. Dulu saat dia bertemu Draco keduanya pasti akan sangat berisik, beradu argumen yang tidak jelas dan bahkan menurutnya tidak terlalu penting.

Tapi harus diakui, Hermione menyukainya. Segala cacian dan makian yang saling mereka lontarkan, mantra-mantra yang mereka rapalkan antara satu sama lain, tatapan sinis dari mata abu-abu si pemuda, seringai jahil saat Draco berhasil mengerjainya, semua itu berarti baginya.

Ya, Hermione menyukai segala sesuatu yang dilakukannya bersama Draco Malfoy.

Hermione berdehem, membuat Draco menatapnya. "Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, Malfoy?" tanya Hermione sambil memasang ekspresi sedikit mengejek. _Well_, jarang sekali seorang Draco Malfoy mengajaknya berbicara serius tanpa ada maksud untuk mengerjainya.

Draco mendengus, seringai menghiasi wajah tampannya. "Ekspresi macam apa itu, Granger? Kau itu memang sangat jelek." Ujar Draco, membuat Hermione memanyunkan bibirnya dan menggerutu.

"Memangnya kau pikir dirimu itu tampan, eh? Kau itu sama jeleknya dengan musang yang kulihat beberapa hari yang lalu dihutan terlarang." Hermione membalas perkataan Draco dengan pedas. Tangannya menyilang didepan dada, "Dan asal kau tahu, musang itu sekarang sudah berada didalam perut Fang."

Draco menatap Hermione tajam. Dia tidak percaya gadis itu mempermalukannya _lagi_, untuk yang kesekian kalinya semenjak dirinya menginjakan kaki di Hogwarts.

"Jangan banyak bicara, Berang-berang. Suaramu itu membuat telingaku sakit," sahut Draco. "Apalagi saat kau berbicara dua gigi besar jelekmu itu terekspos kemana-mana, kau seharusnya merasa malu, Granger."

Hermione menarik napas dalam-dalam. Wajahnya memerah ketika mendengar ejekan Draco tadi. Dia tidak terima! Gigi itu, dua gigi besarnya itu sudah lama hilang, sekarang ukurannya sudah terlihat normal-normal saja.

"Dasar musang bodoh!" geram Hermione seraya membalas tatapan tajam lawan bicaranya. Tangannya terkepal sampai berwarna pucat saking kerasnya.

Draco menaikkan sebelah alisnya, menatap Hermione dengan senyuman mengejek. "Nona-bergigi-besar yang jelek dan sok tahu segalanya."

Kedua insan itu terdiam, menatap dalam-dalam bola mata masing-masing. Mereka sibuk dalam pikiran mereka. Keheningan itu terus berlanjut sampai tahu-tahu Hermione tertawa keras.

"Kau tahu, ekspresimu itu sangat aneh saat aku memberitahu Fang memakan seekor musang yang wajahnya mirip sepertimu." Ujar Hermione disela-sela tawanya. Draco yang semula tersenyum kembali cemberut mendengar penuturan si gadis.

"Kenapa kau kembali mengungkitnya? Lagipula aku yakin, tidak ada satupun musang yang setampan diriku." Ucap Draco penuh percaya diri, membuat Hermione sekali lagi tertawa.

"No no, aku tidak bohong. Musang itu berwarna putih dan wajahnya sama sepertimu, mungkin kau dan dia saudara kembar."

Draco menatap Hermione kesal, tangannya terulur dan menepuk dahi Hermione pelan—membuat siempunya dahi mengaduh. "Kau itu memang sangat menyebalkan, Hermione."

Hermione mencibir, "Kau juga."

Keduanya menghela napas panjang dan menatap keluar jendela, "Tapi kau tahu, aku menyukainya." Ujar Draco tiba-tiba, membuat Hermione memalingkan wajahnya, menatap Draco dengan dahi berkerut.

"Aku suka saat kau mengejekku, aku suka saat kau mengancam akan mengubahku menjadi musang asli jika aku berani menyembunyikan essay PTIH-mu sekali lagi. Aku suka rambutmu, aku suka gigi besarmu, aku suka caramu berjalan," Draco terdiam sesaat, mata abu-abunya menatap dalam-dalam iris coklat madu Hermione.

"Aku menyukaimu."

Kedua mata Hermione melebar. Apakah ini salah satu dari lelucon Draco untuk membuatnya malu? Kalau memang benar, selamat Draco Malfoy, kau sudah membuat pipi seorang Hermione Granger bersemu merah.

"Draco," Hermione hanya mampu menggumamkan nama si pemuda pelan. Dia tidak tahu lagi harus berkata apa.

Seumur hidupnya, Hermione tidak pernah berpikir seorang Draco Malfoy—pemuja darah murni—dapat menyukainya, yang notabene adalah Mudblood. Darahnya sering kali dianggap kotor oleh semua kalangan Pureblood.

Kejadian beberapa minggu yang lalu kembali berputar di kepala Hermione. Wajah Draco yang memandangnya dengan ekspresi putus asa. Suara beratnya yang bertanya, _"Apakah kau mencintaiku?"_ kembali sayup-sayup terdengar di telinga Hermione.

Draco memajukan badannya, tangannya meraih kedua tangan Hermione dan menggenggamnya. Dia berusaha untuk melihat wajah Hermione yang tertunduk, "Dan saat aku mengatakannya, aku benar-benar serius. Aku menyukaimu, Hermione."

Hermione menarik napas, dia mendongak, menatap wajah Draco yang hanya berada beberapa centimeter darinya. "Sejak kapan?"

"Sejak aku melihatmu di kelas PTIH. Ah, tidak, jauh sebelum itu. Sejak aku melihatmu berjalan didalam kereta, melihat satu persatu kompartemen, mencari salah satu yang kosong." Jawab Draco sambil tersenyum kecil, sangat samar. Namun Hermione masih bisa melihatnya dengan jelas.

"Saat itu aku ingin mengajakmu untuk bergabung bersamaku, Blaise, Crabbe dan Goyle. Namun mereka menolaknya, mereka bilang kau adalah seorang—" Draco berhenti berbicara.

Hermione mengangguk, "Lalu?"

"Lalu mereka mencoba untuk menghasutku untuk tidak berdekatan denganmu. Dan aku melakukannya selama 5 tahun ini, dan aku minta maaf." Lanjut Draco. Hermione mengamati wajah pemuda itu dengan seksama.

Draco terlihat sangat bersungguh-sungguh atas kalimatnya. Hermione mulai merasa bimbang. Dia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa untuk membalas perkataan atau lebih tepatnya _pernyataan_ Draco.

Ingatan-ingatan antara dirinya dan Draco saat mereka pertama kali bertemu di Hogwarts Express 6 tahun silam muncul dibenaknya. Dirinya yang masih seorang bocah berumur 11 tahun sering sekali bertengkar dengan Draco kecil.

Lalu kejadian saat tahun kedua mereka. Saat The Chamber of Secret tiba-tiba terbuka, meneror seantero sekolah—terutama murid-murid seperti dirinya, seorang Mudblood. Dan Draco berharap korban selanjutnya adalah Hermione. Ya, Hermione tahu apa yang dibicarakan Draco kepada Harry dan Ron yang menyamar sebagai Crabbe dan Goyle. Hermione sangat kecewa saat itu.

Ingatan itu bergerak dan membawa Hermione pada saat tahun ketiga mereka. Saat Draco diserang oleh Buckbeak dan saat itu Hermione yakin, jantungnya akan melompat jatuh dari tempatnya selama ini berada. Dia sangat khawatir pada Draco. Namun jelas sekali dia tidak memperlihatkannya. Hermione terlalu malu.

Tahun keempat, tahun dimana sesuatu yang aneh terjadi pada diri seorang Draco Malfoy. Pemuda itu sering uring-uringan. Dia sering memarahi Crabbe dan Goyle, tidak membalas sapaan Blaise Zabini. Dan beberapa orang menyimpulkan bahwa, Draco menjadi sensitif akibat membaca artikel yang ditulis oleh Rita Skeeter mengenai dirinya dan Harry Potter.

Tahun kelima, mereka berada dijalan yang sangat berbeda. Harry, Ron dan tentu saja Hermione lebih memilih untuk membela Dumbledore dan berusaha membawa Kepala Sekolah terbaik itu kembali ke Hogwarts. Sementara Draco, pemuda itu tentu saja memilih Dolores Umbrigde karena diiming-imingi akan mendapat nilai ujian yang besar.

Dan semua ingatan itu membawa Hermione menuju Aula Besar beberapa bulan yang lalu. Kejadian antara dirinya, Draco dan Astoria. Hati Hermione mulai merasa ragu.

"I love you, Hermione. I really do. Aku tidak akan menyakitimu." Ujar Draco sekali lagi.

Hermione menarik tangannya yang berada digenggaman Draco, "Kau pernah melakukannya, _berulang kali_. Tidak ada yang bisa menjamin bahwa kau tidak akan menyakitiku lagi."

Draco diam, lidahnya serasa kelu. Perkataan Hermione tadi benar-benar menampar wajahnya berulang kali. Dia merasa sakit, namun semua itu memang benar. Dirinya sudah terlalu sering menyakiti gadis itu.

"Aku mengerti kenapa kau bersikap seperti ini. Aku juga tidak bisa menyalahkanmu, karena memang semua yang telah kulakukan dalam beberapa tahun ini hanyalah menyakitimu. Tapi aku hanya ingin kau memberiku satu kali kesempatan. Kau harus percaya padaku, Hermione."

Kepala Hermione terasa berat, otaknya pun sepertinya tidak berkerja seperti biasanya. Ada apa dengannya?

"Kau percaya padaku kan, Hermione?" tanya Draco pelan.

Hermione tidak bisa lagi berpikir logis. Yang dia tahu, dirinya hanya ingin bahagia bersama orang yang dicintainya. Walaupun hal ini adalah kesalahan terbesar yang pernah dia buat seumur hidupnya.

**To Be Continued**

HOOO~ Saya kembali setelah sekian laaaamanya berhiatus ria. Maaf lho saya hiatusnya kelamaan. Tapi akhirnya bisa juga keluar dari jebakan bernama kemalasan dan kembali melanjutkan cerita favoritku ini. Hahaha~~

Btw, saya mau bales riview ah~

**Aileen Xiao**: Author baik-baik aja wahaha, cuma emang suka males /plakk. Makasih ya udah suka banget sama cerita ini /terharu/ Btw, thanks banget udah ngereview :)

**uchihyuu nagisa**: Hmm, gimana ya. Author ga bisa membuka rahasia /dibakar/ Tungguin aja ya kelanjutannya. Makasih lho udah ngereview:3

**Rey619**: Nah udah ga penasaran kan. Haha, makasih udah mau nunggu dan ngereview :)

**.16**: Ini udah diapdet, tapi telat /diamuk/ Makasih udah mau nunggu dan mereview:3

**10-3**: Aduh makasih udah mau menunggu dan mencintai selamanya. Ini udah apdet, makasih sudah mereview :)

**Uulill**: Haha, aduh OOC dan kegajean emang favorit author. Thanks udah mau ngeriview :)

**Zee**: Makasih karena udah mau baca dan mereview :)

Nah, author juga mau berterima kasih bagi yang sudah memfavorit dan memfollow cerita ini. Dan bagi para silent readers juga terima kasih karena telah membaca, tapi lain kali kasih review juga yaa

See ya again in next chapter~~


	10. Chapter 10

_"Aku mengerti kenapa kau bersikap seperti ini. Aku juga tidak bisa menyalahkanmu, karena memang semua yang telah kulakukan dalam beberapa tahun ini hanyalah menyakitimu. Tapi aku hanya ingin kau memberiku satu kali kesempatan. Kau harus percaya padaku, Hermione."_

_"Kau percaya padaku kan, Hermione?" tanya Draco pelan._

* * *

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter always belongs to J.K Rowling**

**Warning: Sedikit OOC, terdapat unsur kegajean dalam cerita ini. Don't like, don't read. Don't forget to leave a review.**

* * *

Hermione berdiri dari bangkunya sesaat setelah Prof. Horace Slughorn menutup sesi pembelajaran hari ini. Gadis berambut coklat ikal itu mengalungkan tasnya dan berjalan meninggalkan ruang kelas.

"Hei, Nona-gigi-besar." Hermione memutar kedua bola matanya, tanpa perlu menoleh, dia tahu persis siapa orang yang berani memanggilnya dengan sebutan laknat itu.

"Ada apa, Ferret?" tanya Hermione asal kepada seorang pemuda berpostur tubuh tinggi yang kini sudah berjalan disebelahnya. Draco Malfoy menyeringai, dia mengalungkan tangannya pada bahu Hermione.

"Hari Sabtu ini kau tidak akan pergi bersama Pothead dan Weaselbee, 'kan?" tanya Draco dengan seringai yang masih menghiasi wajah tampannya.

Beberapa orang yang melihat Draco dan Hermione berjalan bersama, menatap keduanya dengan aneh. Ditambah lagi dengan tangan Draco yang setia berada dibahu gadis terpintar di Hogwarts itu.

Hermione berdehem ketika melihat sekumpulan anak perempuan tahun kelima menatapnya tanpa berkedip, mereka semua langsung mengalihkan pandangannya, tidak berani lagi menatap wajah Hermione.

"Aku tidak tahu." Jawab Hermione seraya menyingkirkan tangan Draco dari bahunya, mata coklat miliknya menatap tajam kedua bola mata Draco. "Dan nama mereka adalah Harry Potter dan Ronald Weasley, bukan Pothead dan Weaselbee." Lanjut Hermione, dia merasa sedikit kesal. Sudah berulang kali dia memberitahu Draco untuk memanggil Harry dan Ron dengan nama yang benar, tetap saja pemuda Malfoy itu tidak mau menurut.

Draco hanya menganggukkan kepalanya mendengar Hermione yang kembali menyuruhnya memanggil Pothead dan Weaselbee dengan Potter dan Weasley. Masuk telinga kanan, keluar telinga kiri. Mau sampai kapan pun, Draco tidak akan memanggil dua orang menyebalkan itu dengan nama asli mereka.

"Kau ikut pergi ke Hogsmeade, 'kan?" Draco kembali melayangkan pertanyaan. Hermione mengangguk pelan. Gadis itu berjalan memasuki perpustakaan, tempat favoritnya saat waktunya sedang lenggang.

Draco mengikuti Hermione dari belakang, layaknya seekor anak anjing yang mengikuti majikannya. _Well_, dalam kasus ini adalah seekor _ferret_ putih yang mengikuti Hermione kemana-mana.

Hermione mengambil sebuah buku dan duduk disalah satu bangku yang ada di perpustakaan. Draco? Tentu saja pemuda itu ikut duduk disebelah Hermione. Tapi tidak ada satu buku pun yang terdapat ditangannya.

Hermione membuka bukunya dan mulai membaca kalimat-kalimat yang tercetak disana. Sementara Draco hanya terdiam, mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya diatas meja. Menatap langit-langit perpustakaan atau sesekali mengerjai siswa tahun pertama yang duduk dihadapannya.

"Apa kau tidak mempunyai hal lain untuk dikerjakan, Malfoy?" Hermione akhirnya mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku dan menatap Draco dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

Draco mengedikkan bahu, "Entahlah, kurasa tidak." Jawabnya pendek dan dia kembali mengerjai siswa tahun pertama dengan melayangkan buku yang sedang dibaca siswa itu menggunakan mantra sampai hampir menyentuh langit-langit.

Hermione menggelengkan kepalanya, dia tidak menyangka seorang Draco Malfoy yang mendapat predikat laki-laki terdingin di Hogwarts itu ternyata sangat kekanak-kanakan. Hermione memukul lengan Draco, "Turunkan bukunya!"

Draco mendengus pelan dan langsung menurunkan buku itu dan menyimpannya di atas meja. Tanpa membuang-buang waktu, siswa tahun pertama yang sejak tadi dikerjai Draco langsung berlari keluar dari perpustakaan.

Hermione melotot, "Dasar bodoh! Kenapa kau tidak pergi dan bermain-main bersama Blaise atau Theo?" tanya Hermione. Draco menghela napas dan menarik buku yang sedang Hermione baca lalu membolak-balik buku tersebut, membaca cover bukunya lalu bagian belakang bukunya.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin bermain besama mereka." Jawab Draco acuh. Hermione menarik napas panjang dan menghembuskannya. Baiklah, Hermione, kau harus sabar, pikirnya.

"Kalau begitu pergilah, kemana saja. Kau seperti tidak ada kerjaan lain saja!" Hermione berkata dengan kesal seraya mengambil bukunya dari tangan Draco dengan kasar.

Hermione berdehem pelan, dia mencoba untuk kembali fokus dalam membaca bukunya. Namun, baru beberapa kalimat, Hermione kembali menatap Draco yang kini juga sedang menatapnya.

"Kau ini kenapa? Ada yang salah denganmu?" tanya Hermione, kali ini dia benar-benar kesal. Dalam hati Hermione bertanya-tanya, kenapa Draco sejak tadi mengikutinya.

"Kau akan pergi ke Hogsmeade, 'kan?" Draco malah balik bertanya, bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Hermione sebelumnya.

"Iya, aku akan pergi. Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Hermione tanpa menatap wajah Draco. Kedua mata gadis itu kembali terpaku pada lembaran-lembaran kertas usang dalam buku yang ada dihadapannya.

"Tanpa Santo Potter dan Weaselbee?"

"Astaga, Malfoy, ada apa denganmu?! Iya, aku tidak akan pergi ke Hogsmeade bersama Harry dan Ron!" ujar Hermione keras, membuatnya dipandangi oleh beberapa pasang mata. Dan juga dipelototi oleh Madam Pince—penjaga perpustakaan.

Draco menyeringai, pemuda itu langsung berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan berjalan keluar dari perpustakaan seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa. Hermione menatap punggung pemuda itu dengan dahi berkerut dan mulut sedikit terbuka.

"Dasar aneh!" cibir Hermione pelan.

**Hermione POV**

Ah, tak terasa sekarang aku sudah berada di tahun ketujuh ku. Rasanya baru kemarin aku menginjakkan diri di Hogwarts. Segala sesuatu yang terjadi disekolah ini sangat berarti untukku. Semua orang yang berada disini sudah kuanggap seperti keluargaku sendiri. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika suatu hari aku harus meninggalkan sekolah ini.

Aku melihat beberapa orang berada dilapangan, lengkap dengan pakaian hangat mereka. Beberapa anak tahun pertama dan kedua sedang bermain lempar-lemparan bola salju, beberapa sedang bermain kejar-kejaran.

Hari ini adalah hari kunjungan ke Hogsmeade. Semua orang pasti sudah tidak sabar untuk datang ke desa itu untuk membeli butterbeer di Three Broomsticks, berkunjung ke Honeydukes dan membeli beberapa makanan manis disana, atau untuk melihat-lihat Shrieking Shack.

Aku merapatkan jaket abu-abuku dan mengenakan syal merah muda milikku. Setelah menyisir rambut dan mengenakan sepatu, aku langsung keluar dari dalam kamar.

"Kenapa lama sekali?" Aku membalikkan badan, menatap sosok Draco Malfoy yang sudah mengenakan pakaian kebesarannya, jas hitam dan celana panjang hitam.

"Untuk apa kau menungguku?" tanyaku bingung. Tidak biasanya seorang Draco Malfoy mau menungguku. Setiap pagi saja kami masih sering berebut kamar mandi.

Dapat kulihat Draco mendengus, "Dasar bodoh, kau lupa kalau sekarang _kita_ akan pergi ke Hogsmeade?" tanyanya dengan nada bicara mengejek.

Aku ikut mendengus setelah mendengar kata _bodoh_ terlontar dari mulutnya. Enak saja dia bicara! Memangnya dia pikir siapa yang bodoh disini?!

"Tentu saja tidak!" jawabku cepat. "Aku baru saja hendak menemui Harry, Ron dan Ginny." Lanjutku.

Draco terlihat memasang ekspresi aneh, "Kau bilang kau tidak akan pergi ke Hogsmeade bersama mereka?" Aku terdiam sesaat. Benarkah? Kapan aku mengatakannya?

Aku menatap Draco dengan polos, "Benarkah? Aku rasa, aku tidak pernah mengatakannya." Ucapku sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Ah, dasar berang-berang pelupa, ayo cepat!"

**Normal POV**

Hal yang tidak pernah dibayangkan Hermione sebelumnya baru saja terjadi. Draco Malfoy, sang pemuja darah murni, kecoak jelek, jelmaan musang dan musuh abadinya baru saja menarik tangannya dan mengajaknya pergi ke Hogsmeade bersama!

"Ada apa dengan ekspresi wajahmu itu, Granger?" tanya Draco yang berhasil membuat Hermione kembali ke alam sadarnya. Gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya cepat-cepat.

"Ti-tidak, tidak ada apa-apa. Kita mau kemana sekarang?" tanya Hermione seraya menutupi kedua pipinya yang memerah dengan telapak tangannya. Hermione tiba-tiba merasa malu sendiri.

"Kau kedinginan? Kita ke Three Broomsticks saja, membeli butterbeer." Ujar Draco. Hermione melirik sekilas lalu menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Iya, terserah saja."

Keduanya akhirnya berjalan beriringan menuju Three Broomsticks. Dalam hati Hermione mulai berharap semoga dia tidak bertemu dengan Harry, Ron, Ginny dan Luna. Dia tidak mau teman-temannya itu mengejeknya habis-habisan karena berjalan-jalan di Hogsmeade bersama Draco.

Saat masuk ke dalam Three Broomsticks, mata Hermione langsung beredar mengelilingi tempat itu, mencari keberadaan teman-temannya. Nihil. Tidak ada sosok Harry, Ron, Ginny ataupun Luna Lovegood disana.

Hermione tersenyum lega dan berjalan mengikuti Draco yang memilih tempat didekat jendela. Keduanya duduk berhadapan dalam diam sambil menunggu pesanan mereka datang.

"Hei, kau ini kenapa?" tanya Draco tiba-tiba. Hermione menatap Draco dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

"Kenapa apanya? Aku baik-baik saja." Jawab Hermione. Namun Draco masih saja memasang ekspresi sok detektif miliknya.

"Ah, kau pasti sangat senang bisa pergi ke Hogsmeade bersamaku, iya, 'kan?" Draco mulai mengeluarkan seringai menyebalkan miliknya untuk mengejek Hermione. Wajah gadis itu kini mulai dihiasi semburat merah. Meskipun apa yang dikatakan Draco benar, Hermione tidak akan mau mengakuinya.

"Apa? Jangan bermimpi, Malfoy!"

"Ah, mengaku saja, Granger. Tidak usah malu-malu," Draco berkata dengan nada menggoda, membuat wajah Hermione semakin memerah.

"Sudah kubilang tidak, Malfoy!"

Keduanya terus beradu argumen, padahal sebenarnya topik yang mereka bicarakan tidak terlalu penting. Hermione terus menerus mengelak segala sesuatu yang diucapkan oleh Draco. Dan pemuda berambut pirang platina itu terus-terusan menggoda Hermione. Hingga sebuah suara mengagetkan keduanya.

"Hermione, Malfoy, sedang apa kalian disini?" Hermione mendongak, mulutnya langsung terbuka lebar ketika melihat Ronald Weasley berdiri dihadapannya dengan muka menyelidik.

"Err, kami sedang—"

"Tentu saja kami kesini untuk meminum butterbeer, Weaselbee. Memangnya untuk apa lagi?" ujar Draco angkuh. Wajah Ron langsung memerah karena kesal, dia baru saja hendak mencaci maki Draco saat Ginny dan Harry datang menyusulnya.

"Tidak baik mengganggu orang yang sedang berkencan, Ron!" ujar Ginny seraya menahan Ron yang sudah siap menerkam Draco kapan saja. Adik kandung Ron itu melirik Hermione dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya, membuat Hermione malu.

"Benar. Cukup kami saja yang merasakannya, Ron." sahut Harry asal, membuat Ginny tertawa.

"Jadi maksud kalian aku mengganggu, begitu?" tanya Ron dengan ekspresi kesal. Harry mengangguk pelan.

"Bagus kalau kau sadar."

"Hei!" Ron berteriak, kali ini siap menerkam Harry yang masih bertahan dengan ekspresi datarnya.

"Jadi sekarang kalian berdua sudah resmi bersama, eh?" tanya Ginny dengan seringai menggoda. Hermione gelagapan, dia menatap Draco kemudian kembali menatap Ginny, menatap Draco lagi dan beralih ke Ginny, terus seperti itu.

Tapi tatapannya hanya terpaku pada sosok Draco Malfoy saat pemuda itu membuka suaranya.

"Iya, kami sudah bersama."

**To Be Continued**

Ohohohoho, gimana-gimana? Chapter ini mungkin rada pendek dari sebelumnya ya? Oh iya, soal syal yang dipake Hermione dichapter ini, bayangin aja syal yang dipake di Deathly Hallows.

Nah, sekarang author mau ngucapin terimakasih banyak bagi yang udah baca dan mereview chapter sebelumnya. Makasih banyak banget ya :D /bows.

Jangan lupa tinggalkan reviewnya ya!

Sampai bertemu dichapter selanjutnya!

_Neko~_


End file.
